Paging Doctor Swan
by withgirl
Summary: Regina, Henry, Emma and her parents find themselves in the Princeton in the past after being sucked into Zelena's time portal. When Snow is in desperate need of medical attention who better to go to than Allison Cameron, a.k.a her daughter? [Emma X Regina pairing] [established SwanQueen]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer: all medical details are for the convenience of the plot and should in no way be taken as fact.**

Paging Doctor Swan

Chapter one

The loud honking of car horns made Regina open her eyes against her better judgement.

She knew that it was pointless trying to be good, it had seemed as though she had failed to prevent Zelena's plan. The time portal had opened and all present had been sucked into its void.

She expected to wake up back in the Enchanted Forest, a place she never wanted to go back to, no matter how dire things got in Storybrooke.

As she cracked an eye lid, the artificial light confirmed that she was certainly not in that dammed forest.

Raising to her knees, she looked around to see the sprawled bodies of all those who had been in her 'hero' party, with the addition of someone she hadn't expected to see.

"Henry?" she asked, trying to sound angry, but as he sat up rubbing his head, any anger fell away and she came over to look for any damage. "I told you to stay with Ruby," she sighed.

"Sorry," he laughed as charmingly as possible, "I wanted to see the Enchanted Forest."

Determining that he was fine, she pulled him into a one armed hug, "I'll punish you when we get home."

Henry's shoulders slumped, until he noticed the others around them beginning to stir, "grandma," he almost shouted as he scurried over to the pregnant woman.

Zelena had intercepted their trip to the hospital, and now she didn't look particularly good.

Regina quickly looked around and determined that they must be in some kind of alley way, and that they were certainly somewhere where people didn't even acknowledge something unless it was right in front of them. She supposed that was a stroke of luck considering that they more than likely just appeared out of thin air.

Regina furrowed her brow as she noticed Emma standing at the entrance to the alley, intently inspecting the street, "something wrong?" she asked her girlfriend.

Emma's eyes shot up almost as if she had been caught doing something wrong, and seemed to just notice her mother clutching at her stomach in pain.

Promptly, she shook her head and replied, "I know where we are."

Regina tilted her head and was about to ask further questions, but was interrupted by the other woman pulling out her cell phone.

"I need an ambulance to Hodge Road," she said once she had a connection, "there's a thirty year old woman in labour with the possibility of Meconium Aspiration."

Regina, Henry and David each shot the woman a disbelieving look, but she ignored them and continued to listen to the operator on the other end of the phone.

"One more thing," the blonde said quickly, "ask the driver to take her to Princeton Plainsborough Hospital."

David continued the breathing exercises with his wife, which left his grandson and possible future daughter-in-law to give his daughter a questioning look.

Emma gave a look to her mother and offered her a supportive smile, which made the tension fall away slightly from her face, "I'll go and find a hotel room."

"You're not coming with us?" Mary Margaret squeaked.

"I want to, but I can't."

A siren rang out from down the street, and Emma sighed. Just before she slipped out of the alley, she said, "You'll find out soon."

* * *

"Why hasn't anyone seen to her yet?" David asked angrily.

The nurse he had accosted at the desk looked up disinterestedly from her paperwork, she replied almost in parrot fashion, "cases are dealt with based on the level of risk, a primary assessment has determined that your wife does not need immediate attention."

David looked over to the bay that Snow lay in, she did look noticeably calmer now that she was in the safety of the hospital, if he was being honest, he was just anxious to meet his son.

"Can we at least have a private room?"

She sighed and shook her head, "as soon as a labour room becomes available, she will be taken to it."

"How long will it take to see a doctor?" he almost growled.

The nurse sighed heavily this time and turned to the woman working behind her, "does House have a case this week?"

The other woman furrowed her brow in concentration before she shook her head, "no, the last three referrals to his department were refused."

The nurse nodded in relief, "then we can poach Cameron."

Her companion nodded and turned back to answer the phone.

"It could take a while, but I'll page one of the best and see if she's willing to help you out."

"If she is one of the best, why would she have nothing to do?" David asked sceptically.

"Believe me, you do not want me to get into a conversation about Gregory House, now was that a yes or a no? Because I could easily have just told you to wait."

David nodded vigorously and the nurse grabbed her phone, a moment later she said, "she'll be down in five minutes, now would you mind leaving me alone to work?"

David considered whether he should question her attitude, but thought better of it and made his way back over to his wife.

Snow sighed and mumbled, "I wish Emma was here."

David raised his eyebrow at his wife, he wished she was as well and they had yet to find out the blonde's reason for bailing.

"No offence Snow, but how would she make you feel any better?" Regina sighed, the mayor was more than bored, she mentally vowed that she would smack her girlfriend for leaving her to this.

"She's the only other woman I know who would understand this," Snow admitted, it had hurt to realise that he daughter had given birth and she hadn't been there to support her, and she felt particularly selfish for wishing that her little girl was here to support her, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted it.

"It's going to be okay, Snow," David assured, "he'll be completely healthy, we'll find a way home and then he'll grow up with an amazing older sister."

Snow grinned at the thought, and was interrupted by the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

As soon as the group looked up to the new arrival clutching a chart, each of their mouths fell open in shock.

The doctor didn't seem to notice as she pulled the curtain across and turned with a welcoming smile, "sorry for your wait, I'm Doctor Allison Cameron."

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed XD let me know if you're interested in seeing more of this fic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cameron looked at each shocked expression before her and furrowed her brow, "is something wrong?"

Mary Margaret inspected the brunette version of her daughter, even with the changed name, she had absolutely no doubt that this woman was Emma. But at the same time, all of the differences were rather unnerving, particularly the hair colour and fashion choices, it didn't suit her at all.

"No…" David managed to reply.

Before Cameron could question their reaction further, an older man appeared from behind the curtain. The brunette doctor rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "I'm with a patient, House."

"And?" he asked.

Cameron took a calming breath and replied, "go and hide from Cuddy somewhere else."

"I don't want to do clinic duty and she would never expect me to be with you, everyone knows how you annoy me."

"Go away House," she whispered.

House looked up at the pregnant woman in the bed and then to the visitors sitting next to her, as soon as his eyes fell upon Regina, he said, "no hold on, I believe you could use my diagnostic skills."

"Mrs Nolan has preeclampsia, I can handle this."

"What makes you so sure?" he sneered and grabbed the chart from her hands and began to flip through it.

"Your name is really Mary Margaret?" House laughed, "It's a bit of a mouthful isn't it?"

Snow was about to reply before she winced as a contraction began to make its way through her body. Letting out heaving breaths she looked to Charming for support and he instantly placed his hand on her shoulder.

However, it was the hand on her own that made the tension fall away and she looked up at the brunette doctor smiling at her.

"My God Cameron, it's been literally five seconds and you're already way too invested in this case," House chuckled, "but then who wouldn't want their child's first experience of this world to come from the most caring person on the planet?"

"You know you could hide from Cuddy somewhere else."

"Or you could do my clinic hours and everyone is happy," House replied with a smirk.

"I have a case," she said adamantly.

"I think you mean we have a case."

"No," she replied adamantly.

"Did mommy never teach you to not be rude to your elders?"

Cameron clenched her jaw and Snow suddenly felt like crying uncontrollably, this younger version of her daughter was the 'lost girl' that Emma had told her about in Neverland, and her colleague clearly had no idea, so she was forming theories that Allison Cameron probably told everyone a different story to the one that Emma Swan had lived through.

"You are not torturing this woman with convoluted theories just because you don't want to do your clinic hours, now leave," she whispered rather loudly.

"Oh my dear lobby art has developed some bite," he glowered.

At the man's words David clenched his fists, all he could think was how dare this man talk to his daughter like that? Regina quickly placed his hand on his shoulder and shook her head before he could retract his fist.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you take my case."

House turned and his eyes fell on Regina again before he turned to the woman on the bed, "because I am the best doctor in this hospital."

"So your efforts would be better spent in the clinic."

House held out his hand and Cameron rolled her eyes and hand him her small torch.

Much to everyone's surprise, he went straight over to the brunette boy rather than the pregnant woman and held up the light to his eyes.

"Follow the light with your eyes."

Regina looked up at Cameron and she shrugged in such a Emma-like way that she felt instantly better about what was happening, though she was more than interested why her girlfriend never even mentioned that she was a qualified doctor.

Cameron furrowed her brow and watched as the boy was unable to follow the light and walked over to him.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, knowing that House would probably never ask.

"Henry S…Mills."

"Have you hit your head recently?" she continued.

Henry nodded, "about three hours ago."

"What's wrong with him?" Regina asked instantly.

Cameron turned and smiled at her, "are you his mother?"

Regina nodded and tried not to focus on the irony of that statement.

"Henry is showing signs of a possible concussion, we're going to need a MRI to make sure there is no further damage," she explained.

The curtain opened to reveal the nurse that had talked to David not long ago, she gave House a questioning look who just smirked back at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Doctor Cameron," she tried and instantly got the brunette's attention, "there is a birthing room ready."

"Thanks, could you admit Henry for a possible concussion and book a MRI?"

The nurse nodded and gestured for Henry to come with her, Regina not far behind him.

Cameron turned to her actual patient and said, "I'm sure he'll be alright," she assured, "we're just taking preventive measures at the moment."

Snow nodded and wondered whether she would be that calm if she knew that she had just sent her biological son and future girlfriend away with that nurse.

"I'll take you up to your room in a minute and then we'll find out just how far into labour you are."

Snow nodded again and Cameron turned around, grabbing House by the sleeve and pulling him away.

Once they were out of earshot she said, "What the hell was that?"

"Whatever do you mean Cameron?" he asked innocently.

"A concussion cannot seriously be interesting to you, I get why a normal doctor would care but why would you?"

"Of course I care," he replied in faux hurt, "every life is precious and should be protected."

Cameron tilted her head in disbelief and he smirked, "plus his mom is super-hot."

The brunette rolled her eyes and replied, "You're a pig," before making her way back over to Mary Margaret. Secretly, however, she couldn't help agreeing with him.

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed, I would love to hear what you thought XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"It's going to be okay," Regina assured as she stroked her son's hair lightly.

Henry smiled weakly and nodded, "I know…why do you think ma never told us?"

The older brunette sighed and leaned back, "I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation, which she better reveal to us the moment we get home."

The boy smirked at his mother and sat up slightly and asked, "are you mad at her?"

Regina shrugged and shook her head, "I'm not sure yet, I think that in the interest of fairness, I should at least afford her a chance to explain."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I will be mad at her," she smirked which caused Henry to laugh lightly.

His eyes drifted to the side table where there was a jug of water, he was thirsty, but water was always a last resort for him, "could you get me some juice, please?"

Regina nodded and stood from her seat, "of course my little prince."

Five minutes later, Regina was thoroughly lost, as she wondered into the ER and looked around for a sign to lead her to the cafeteria, until someone finally tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to see a good-natured looking brunette man smiling at her, her eyes fell upon the ID badge on his hip and she quickly gathered that his name was Dr Wilson.

"Are you okay? You look lost," he chuckled.

Regina had to resist the urge to sigh in relief and she was about to reply that she was looking for somewhere to get her son judge, until the sound of loud beeping caught her attention.

Moving slightly so that the doctor wasn't in her way, she saw paramedics handing over information while doctors and nurses frantically worked on an injured woman.

As soon as they passed, she caught sight of a mess of blonde and instantly felt a sense of foreboding and began to listen intently, hoping desperately to be proved wrong.

"32 year old female, victim of what appeared to be a drunken hit and run. Suspected multiple broken ribs, along with possible fractures in the right tibia and left femur. Possible significant head injury, she coded twice en route but has been stabilised."

The doctor writing this all down nodded and then looked up realising that they had missed one piece of crucial information in the tirade of activity, "what's her name?"

The paramedic blinked, obviously feeling bad for leaving that off his report and finally replied, "Emma Swan."

"Are you okay?" Wilson repeated and Regina jumped out of her shock as she turned to look at the man.

All she could manage to do was shake her head as she felt tears well up at the sight of her girlfriend on a ventilator, covered in blood, seemingly completely unresponsive.

Wilson quickly placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "do you know her?"

Regina swallowed hard and said, "she's my girlfriend."

The brunette man nodded and took a deep breath as he considered his next words, "if you give me your name and number, I will make sure someone gives you an update as soon as possible, but right now, you would be better off letting the doctors work."

The former Evil Queen shot a quick look at the saviour, who had a hive of activity going on around her, and she quickly nodded. She took the offered notepad he handed her and wrote her details down. She was never one for hysterics and she certainly wasn't one to crowd the doctors as they worked and demand answers, no matter how much she wanted to. More than anything, however, she wanted to talk to Emma and yell at her for not being more careful.

"As soon as she is fully stabilised someone will contact you for a history, is that okay?" he asked softly.

Regina knew that he was obviously the caring doctor type, but in that moment, found him much more annoying than helpful, but she decided to just brush off her irritation and said, "thank you," before making her way back to her son.

* * *

'The person you are calling is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the beep…'

Charming scowled into his phone and clicked end call while falling into the plastic chair next to his wife's bed.

Reaching across, he clasped his hand around hers and said, "she might not have had her phone when we came through the portal."

Snow nodded, she could tell that the blond man was just trying to rationalise, Emma always had her phone in her pocket and she could almost feel that something was wrong. The blonde had clearly known that they would meet 'Allison Cameron' at this hospital, so she had to wonder why she wouldn't answer her phone to explain what she had failed to mention before.

A moment later, they were interrupted as the door slid open and Cameron walked in with a smile on her face, "Henry should be fine," she announced and the pair instantly relaxed marginally. "My colleague, Dr Foreman, offered to keep an eye on him, don't worry, he's one of the best neurologists in the country."

Walking over to the bed, the brunette began to take the necessary observations and Snow watched her face closely. She wore the same look of concentration that Charming got when he was thinking deeply, she had always wondered why Emma never seemed to get the same expression, even Henry got it. Now it occurred to her that perhaps the saviour wasn't challenged enough in Storybrooke.

"Everything looks good," she smiled, "the medicine has worked so I should be able refer you to an obstetrician."

Snow quickly shared a scared look with Charming, she was about to say something, when a blond man burst into the room.

Cameron rolled her eyes and turned to him, "I'm busy, Chase, whatever it is, it can wait."

Blush came up the man's neck, but he quickly shook his head and handed her the chart in his hand, "there's a case in the ER that you might be interested in."

Automatically, she turned to the page detailing symptoms, she knew it was a bad habit she had picked up from House, but she always looked at the name much sooner than he would.

She raised her eyebrow at the list of injuries and said, "there are more than enough doctors who can treat injuries from a car accident."

Chase took a deep breath and dug a small plastic card out of his pocket, after a small hesitation, he handed it to his co-worker.

"There's something about her that might interest you."

Cameron gave him a doubtful look and then looked down at the card, as soon as she read the name, the chart fell to the ground and she turned to the pair behind her.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go, but I'll let the nurse know that you should be referred as soon as possible," she said unevenly.

With that, she pulled Chase out of the room, each of them seemingly forgetting about the chart on the floor.

Charming and Snow exchanged a look, before he reached down and picked up the chart.

With a deep breath, he tilted it so that his wife could see it and then after some hesitation, he flipped it open.

They each let out a ragged breath as they zeroed in on the name: 'Emma Swan'.

 **A/N Sorry this took so long, I have no excuses…**

 **Hope you enjoyed anyway and please let know what you thought, reviews are a great motivation ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, I know that the drivers license thing didn't make sense and that in real life Regina would need to be able to prove she is her girlfriend to get medical information...the thing is that it just makes it easier this way, I want to be able to move the story forward and these little details make it easier. All I ask is that you suspend your disbelief a little haha**

Chapter four

 _Emma sat on a bench and stared out into the familiar park._

 _Pulling her phone out, she checked for any messages for the tenth time. The blonde knew that she would be getting a call from someone in her family soon, but a part of her hoped that just maybe, House had a case and they wouldn't run into Cameron._

 _She had spent years perfecting the persona of Allison Cameron, but it all fell apart when her relationship with Chase had._

 _She had believed that being a doctor was what she wanted, but as she got older, it somehow just didn't feel right anymore. Now, she would guess that it had something to do with being the saviour, it would have been a lot more difficult to disappear to Storybrooke if she worked in some hospital instead of the bail bond's agency._

 _"Allison?" someone called, obviously very much confused._

 _Emma looked up and tried desperately to keep the look of recognition off her face as Lisa Cuddy walked over to her with a furrowed brow._

 _"How did you have time to dye your hair since this morning?" she laughed, looking the woman up and down as she got closer. Everything about the woman she thought she knew was completely different. For one, she looked older than she had earlier, her hair seemed to have changed colour and she was wearing clothes that she thought Allison Cameron would never have been caught dead in._

 _"I think you have the wrong person," Emma said as evenly as possible._

 _Cuddy raised her eyebrow, the woman's voice sounded slightly rougher, but at the same time, she still sounded like her employee._

 _"What are you talking about?" she laughed nervously._

 _The blonde stood with a sigh and said, "my name is Emma Swan…I'm a tourist…"_

 _Blush came up the Deane of Medicine's face, but she quickly did one more look over and said, "I'm so sorry, your resemblance to one of my employees is remarkable."_

 _"But not impossible," Emma shot back rather defensively. At the brunette's surprise look, she figured she could soften the mood with a question she didn't really need to ask, "would you be able to tell me where the nearest hotel is?"_

 _Cuddy blinked a couple times and nodded, clearly having a chance to help made her feel better, "two blocks that way, the Marigold…you can't miss it."_

 _"Thanks," Emma muttered, "it was a pleasure to meet you Lisa."_

 _"How did you-"_

 _The blonde bit her lip in frustration and was about to come up with some convincing lie when she noticed a mother desperately chases after a little boy on a scooter._

 _He was clearly going too fast down the hill and was too afraid to jump off, though, considering that he was heading straight towards a main road, it was probably the safer option._

 _Emma didn't even bother turning back to her former boss as she bolted in the direction of the kid whose mother was never going to be able to catch up to._

 _It was as if all of her heroic senses activated as she noticed a car speeding reckless down the road, she heard the boy's mother let out an anguished cry as he finally made it into the path of the speeding driver._

 _Feeling adrenaline pumping through her veins, the saviour just about managed the last couple feet so that she could push the child to the safety on the other sidewalk. Before she could move her own legs however, she a huge weight hit her side and then a couple sickening cracks as fell violently to the ground._

 _With all the effort it took, she managed to keep her eyes open and watch the car continue to move away as if nothing happened._

 _The sound of rushing footsteps came towards her and she looked up at the anguished expression of the distressed mother._

 _"Oh my God, thank you so much," she cried, clearly sparing glances to her child to make sure he was okay._

 _Emma tried to tell her that she was fine, but all that came out was strangled breaths, and blood began running from her mouth._

 _"It's going to be okay," the woman said shakily as she pulled out her phone with trembling hands._

 _Someone put their hand on her arm and said, "I've called an ambulance, it's going to be okay, I'm a doctor."_

 _The woman looked at Cuddy gratefully and the only thing that she could think to do was place her hand on the now unconscious woman's shoulder and whisper, "thank you," as the sound of sirens could be heard sounding not far away._

* * *

Charming basically ran to the ER after the brunette version of his daughter.

Cameron seemed to have him beat as he eventually realised that she was way ahead of him, walking straight ahead, he completely forgot to look out for peopled walking towards him.

"David!" Regina said for the third time and he finally blinked to see his daughter's girlfriend holding out her hand. "Trust me, you don't want to see this," she said as evenly as possible, though it came out rather hoarse.

The blond man just shook his head and by-passed the brunette to get a better view of the entire room.

His eyes were instantly drawn to the hive activity going on across the room, the only person not moving was Cameron, who stood dumbstruck, staring at the woman in the bed. She was somewhat relieved that she managed to get Chase to leave her alone before she arrived here, but the moment she had walked up to the bed, she found that she'd basically forgotten everything she'd learnt at med school.

A loud beeping sounded throughout the room and David sucked in a deep breath, trying to get closer to see his daughter's face, only to have Regina place her hand on his shoulder.

"Dr Cameron," a nurse shouted as she launched forward to grab the woman by the arm, "Doctor!"

The brunette's widened eyes finally closed slightly and she snapped her attention to the waning heart monitor.

"Inject 10 ccs of epinephrine," she ordered.

Seconds later, her command was completed and she came forward to further access the situation.

Resolutely, she refused to look at the face, that was something she could deal with later, preferably with a bottle of wine.

"BP is still down," the nurse announced thirty seconds later.

"She's bradycardic," another nurse called.

"Inject another 10 ccs of epinephrine…" the brunette said somewhat weakly.

A moment later, the nurse shook her head, "no change."

Cameron bit her lip in concentration as she inspected all of her injuries, by accident, she allowed her eyes to fall upon Emma's face and she instantly looked away.

The nurse seemed to follow her lead and her eyes widened, "do you…know her, Cameron?"

The brunette shook her head and muttered something about a coincidence, before she said, "paddles."

The other woman quickly nodded and pulled the machine forward, handing the two paddles to the doctor.

Cameron placed them on the coding woman's chest and said, "charge to one fifty….clear…"

Regina could no longer stop herself and turned to watch the completely bizarre scene that David clearly couldn't look away from. It was obviously confusing for the man watching a younger version of his daughter trying to save the one who actually knew who he was. The pair of them didn't agree on much, but she knew that they probably both wanted to know exactly what happened to the saviour.

"Charge again…clear…"

Cameron looked up at the monitor desperately, gripping the paddles harder.

"Doctor…she's already coded twice…" a nurse said weakly.

"Charge to two hundred," Cameron said by way of reply.

The nurse looked ready to protest, but she just nodded and pressed the button.

"Clear…"

Everyone observing the scene watched with bated breath. Both David and Regina had a feeling that was one of the last chances the sheriff of Storybrooke had, and they each let out a breath of relief when the BP began to steadily climb after stretched seconds of nothing.

Cameron looked over at David and Regina with a raised eyebrow, as she was finally able to notice the world existed outside of this bay.

She raised her eyebrow at the expressions on their face and suddenly had no doubt that they knew exactly what she wanted to know, but now wasn't the time.

Turning back to the nurse, she said, "book a X-ray and a MRI stat, page someone from Ortho and tell them I'll inform them of the extent of the bone damage as soon as possible."

The nurse nodded and said, "right away, doctor."

* * *

Snow screamed as another contraction wracked her body, the doctor looked up sympathetically and said, "where is your husband Mrs Nolan?"

The brunette just shook her head, and said, "he has something important to do…"

The door burst open before the doctor could question it further and David fell into the plastic chair next to the bed, instantly bringing his hand into Snow's.

With a deep breath, she looked at him expectantly, hoping that he would tell her that it was all some big mistake and that Emma Swan was a much more common name than they had ever thought.

The solemn look that was returned to her told a different story, however, and her head fell back against the pillow as she allowed even more tears to escape her eyes.

"Is she…" she began, but found that she couldn't finish the sentence. It was mostly because of the morbid possibility of losing one child on the day that her son was born. She found that she couldn't quite think about the full implications of her daughter being dead, only that it would ruin her son's birthday. It was for this reason, that she felt like an utterly terrible person and she looked to David, hoping that these morbid thoughts wouldn't be what she would have to remember thinking on the anniversary of her child's death.

"Emma's…alive…" he said weakly, "they're doing some tests and Regina told one of the doctors about their relationship, so we should get an update soon."

A particularly bad contraction overtook Snow's body and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The doctor looked between them, clearly trying to figure out who Emma was, but he seemed to decide that he had no right to know and said, "it's time to push…"

Snow shook her head and looked up at David, "I want Emma here…"

"Mary Margaret…" he sighed squeezing her hand, though she felt a slight tremble in his muscles as he did so. "She'll be able to meet Leo later," he assured.

"But…" she said weakly, David knew that when she said Emma, she probably meant Cameron. He found the brunette's presence just as calming as she did, but that didn't change the fact that Allison Cameron had no idea who they were and would probably be in soon to ask a battery of questions.

"You need to push, Mrs Nolan," the doctor urged, and Snow just nodded, and nearly broke her husband's hand as their son was finally about to be born.

* * *

"You should be good to go," Foreman announced, as he finished shining the light into Henry's eyes, "it looks like all signs of concussion have gone. Where's your mom?"

The brunette shrugged, though he had a clear anxious look on his face as he replied, "she went to get me juice half an hour ago, maybe she got lost?"

"It is a big hospital," the doctor chuckled, "if she isn't back soon, we can send out a search party."

Henry chuckled slightly, until he heard the clicking of heels and looked up to see his mother at the door, completely empty handed.

He furrowed his brow and considered questioning the lack of a beverage, until he looked up to her face and completely forgot that he had asked for anything.

Shifting in the bed, he sat up straighter and said, "what happened, mom?"

Regina looked over at Foreman, who offered her a cautious smile, she could tell that he was uncomfortable with emotion.

She looked at him expectantly for a few moments, as if telling him that she obviously wouldn't be revealing the information in front of him.

He cleared his throat and nodded, handing her some papers to sign, "Henry can leave as soon as you're ready, just keep an eye out for any erratic behaviour and bring him straight back if you see anything out of the ordinary."

Regina nodded and quickly signed the discharge forms, Foreman took the papers and with a quick awkward look around, he took his leave.

"What happened?" Henry tried again.

The older brunette fell into the plastic chair next her son and pushed her hand to lay on his arm, she considered how to tell the boy so used to magic, that they would just have to wait for the doctors to make his mother better.

She opened her mouth to say the words aloud, nothing came out and told herself that all she had to say was that Emma had been hit by a car. It was then that tears began to fall down her face, she hadn't realised that she had yet to accept the fact of the situation. She may have seen her girlfriend's blonde tresses, but her face had been marred by injuries and covered by the breathing mask.

"Emma…" she began, but quickly trailed off.

Henry watched his mother's face closely and he felt panic beginning to cling to his mind, it took a lot of rattle Regina Mills and it usually only happened when there was something wrong with a person that she cared deeply about.

"What happened to ma?" he whispered as softly as possible.

Regina bit her lip and looked up at him, "she was in a car accident…"

The brunette boy sucked in a breath and looked down at his bed for a moment before a few questions occurred to him, "what…is she…"

His mother brought her hand over his and said, "she isn't awake, but the doctors say she is stabilised her and they will let me know as soon as they know the extent of her injuries."

Henry nodded and allowed his mother to squeeze his hand, only to have the moment interrupted by the ding of Regina's phone.

She looked down at the text and smiled weakly, "do you want to go and meet your uncle, Henry?"

* * *

"Allison," Cuddy called as she walked over to the doctor.

The brunette looked over at her boss and said, "can I help you?"

"I hear that you took on our newest case," she said as she leant against the side of the nurse's station. They each looked over to the drawn curtain, behind which, the nurses were working on cleaning the blood off the woman and changing her into less restrictive clothing.

"I hear that you saw the accident," Cameron shot back, a slight tremble in her voice, "I'm surprised that you didn't take the case yourself."

"I could just hear Stacey's voice in my head saying that the traumatic experience would make me a less effective doctor…speaking of which…"

"We are not related at all, there is no legal reason that I shouldn't treat her," the younger woman sighed, she knew that it wasn't ethical to be treating someone just so she could demand answers, but no one had to know that.

"How about an emotional reason?" Cuddy asked with a tilted head, "it can't be comfortable to see someone who looks so much like you in that position."

"That is exactly why I want to treat her…it's hard to explain…" she trailed off, trying to think of a plausible reason why she wanted to treat her, then she realised that she didn't know exactly what happened to her. "What was she doing when she got hit?"

Cuddy smiled slightly and replied, "she was saving a little boy on a scooter from being where she is now."

"That's why I want to treat her then, not many doctors have the time to give her their full attention. I doubt House will be getting a case any time soon…"

The older woman held up her hand and said, "I wasn't looking for you to convince me, I just wanted to make sure that she would get the best, most uncompromised care."

Cameron nodded and looked back over to the curtain with an uncertain expression on her face.

"She's so much like you, it's hard to believe," Cuddy chuckled to herself, "it's almost as if she's the same person."

The other doctor covertly clenched her jaw, that hadn't yet been a possibility she had considered, in fact she had yet to fully consider any explanation, since she couldn't imagine one that was in any way logical.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," she sighed.

"It's a pretty amazing one, by the way, page me when she wakes up, Mrs Johnson wants to thank her son's saviour in person."

* * *

"Interesting," House announced as he limped into the MRI control room.

Cameron looked over her shoulder and the quickly scowled at Chase next to him, "you told him?"

"Actually Foreman did, I was curious what two thirds of my team were up to. It's usually only one of you doing something weird," he smirked as he leaned over to inspect the screen.

"Running tests on a patient is weird for a doctor?" Cameron asked sceptically.

"Running tests on a different patient to the one you was so set upon treating an hour ago is weird. I didn't know that it was physically possible for you to just transfer all of that care so quickly."

"This may surprise you, House, but I am capable of working on more than one case a week and I am certainly capable of being compassionate for more than one human being a week," she replied through gritted teeth, quickly pressing buttons to inspect different sections of the brain.

House and Chase exchanged a quick look, before House decided to go ahead and point out the important point, "you do know that Cuddy won't be happy that you're treating your sister?"

Cameron's fingers stilled on the keyboard and closed her eyes in frustration, "I am an only child, the resemblance is a coincidence."

"If that were true, then what has you so rattled?" Chase asked with a furrowed brow and instantly jumped back slightly in his chair when he was met with a deep scowl.

"The resemblance may be a coincidence, but it is still rather disconcerting…" she replied as evenly as possible. Though she had been able to convince House of her rather elaborate lie that was the life of Allison Cameron, he never seemed to have caught onto it. He had no idea that Emma Swan was anyone other than the injured woman in the MRI machine, then again, she imagined that he had no idea what her name was.

"Then maybe you're too close to this case," House smirked, "it clearly makes you uncomfortable."

"Since when do you care about my comfort?" the brunette scowled, finally turning away from the computer to full look him in the eye.

"Oh, I don't," he laughed, "I'm just interested in how this all turns out, I can see that there is something about this case that is bothering you and I will figure it out."

"A car accident doesn't exactly fall under the scope of a diagnostician…" Chase said with a frown, "we know what's wrong with her…"

House tilted his head and mockingly pouted at the blond man, "but I want to be a real doctor."

Chase and Cameron rolled their eyes at the same two and the brunette of the pair said, "I don't need your help, House, I can handle this without you."

The standing man held his hand over his heart and said, "has the student finally surpasses the master?"

The female doctor rolled her eyes deeply and ran a hand across her face in frustration, "there is no puzzle here, House, this woman just so happens to look like me and I want to treat her because it bothers me."

House held out his hand and Chase instantly gave him the file, as always, he skipped the name and did a quick check through the symptoms. Finally, he seemed to decide that he couldn't find a reason that he should be the one to treat her and instead, tried a different tactic.

Turning to the front page, he said aloud, "Emma Swan."

Cameron involuntarily flinched and he said, "ah ha, I knew it. Who is she, Cameron?"

"I'm just tired," she mumbled, turning back to look at the screen.

Silence reigned for a moment and House finally decided that he needed to wait to unravel this mystery and said, "bring the test results to the office when you're done."

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought of it XD**

 **Also, for anyone who would be interested, I started a facebook page for my account, it's the best place to send prompts and get information about new ideas I have.**

 **Depending on how many likes I get, I may start posting previews of future fics so you guys can see what you think XD**

 **At the moment, I'm looking for crossover ideas since I've had a few reviews saying that they think they're aren't enough. If you have any ideas for a House/ouat crossover, then please message me (on fb would probably be better so that I can start to organise myself haha).**

 **You can either search withgirl on fb or it would be /withgirl123 (ff doesn't allow full web addresses to be posted so let me know if you're having any trouble finding it)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"She has intracranial swelling, she's going to need surgery to relieve the pressure," Foreman announced as he and his two colleagues entered the room. House looked up from his desk and watched as the other man placed the MRI results over the light.

He limped over and critically inspected the images, clearly hoping for another opportunity to prove his employee wrong, "that's it?"

Chase rolled his eyes and said, "I told you that a car accident didn't require your help."

House smirked at the doctor and turned back to the image, "what's that on the frontal lobe."

"A shadow," Foreman sighed, "we don't have time for this House, the chance of brain damage increases exponentially the longer we wait."

"Then book the surgery, if you had this under control, then why are you seeking approval?"

"Because you told us to bring the results to your office," Cameron pointed out.

"If you're so sure though, you would have ignored me and booked the surgery anyway," House chuckled.

A pager rang out and Cameron looked down at it, "the surgery is booked for an hour from now."

House blinked a couple times and said, "it's almost as if magic is real."

"Is there any point to this, you know, other than wasting time?" the brunette woman sighed.

The oldest man in the room tilted his head and smirked, "I have a puzzle to solve."

"No you don't, the cause of her injuries was the speeding car, we do not need a diagnostician to tell us what to do," Cameron snapped, which caused Foreman and Chase to exchange a surprised look.

"I thought you was supposed to see the patient as more than just their symptoms, Cameron, have you gotten a full history yet?"

"I would be doing that right now if I was here," she retorted.

House raised his eyebrow at the brunette, he had never seen her quite so irritable, not even when he told a particularly long metaphor.

"Well, while you was running your little tests, I did some research…" he announced, reaching over, he grabbed the file on his desk and opened it. "Such a sad little story. Her parents abandoned her in the woods, where she would have died had some little ginger boy not taken her to a diner. From that, I guessed that she was in foster care for a while," turning to another page, he adopted a mock surprised expression and said, "twenty-two foster homes before she even graduated, ouch! Then there was going to jail, giving her son up for adoption…and then nothing..."

"How did you find all of that out?" Cameron snapped, trying to hold back tears at the reminders of her crappy life.

"I know a guy," House chuckled, "maybe all of this explains why she saved the kid, maybe years of being alone gave her some kind of hero complex…"

"Shut up!" Cameron shouted.

The three men in the room each raised their eyebrows at the woman and House said, "are you sure you don't know her? This seems to be hitting close to home."

"I just don't want to waste time! We have an hour to prep her for surgery and get a full history, we don't have time for this."

"Tell me exactly what is going on and I will drop the subject," House insisted.

Cameron took a deep, calming breath and said, "there is nothing going on, what is your theory here, House, time travel? She's eight years older than me, so you can't think that we're twins…now will you please drop this ridiculous charade and allow us to treat her!"

The usually quick witted man opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out and he instead simply nodded.

Cameron turned on her heels, not even looking back at the shocked expressions of her co-workers.

* * *

"He doesn't look like a Leo," Snow sighed as she ran a finger across her new-born's cheek, Charming hummed his agreement and they continued to each just stare.

The newest Charming had only just been brought back by the nurse, they assured that everything was perfectly normal. Though she knew that she should be over the moon at that fact, the princess found that she just couldn't. Not when she didn't know the condition of her other, much older baby.

Both she and her husband looked up at the same time at the sound of the door sliding open, and the pixie haired woman smiled weakly at Regina and Henry.

Henry walked over faster than his mother and peered down at his uncle, he could admit that it felt rather weird to be so much older than him, but at this point, he wouldn't trade his messed up family tree for anything. Assuming that that they all managed to get home, it was perfect.

"So this is Leo?" he asked, cautiously bringing his finger forward to touch his bald head, as if it made him real.

Snow shook her head and said, "it doesn't suit him."

Henry furrowed his brow at his grandmother, noticing just how close she was to the verge of tears, he brought his hand to her arm and said, "why not?"

"I don't know," she finally burst into tears and Charming took their son from her arms, placing him in the crib the nurse had provided. Henry leaned forward and hugged her, mumbling his understanding against her shoulder.

"Emma is going to be fine," David said determinedly while placing his hand on Snow's shoulder and squeezing hard in support.

"She's supposed to be here, not all alone in some hospital bed being treated by some past version of herself. What if…what if she…" Snow trailed off, knowing that they all understood her meaning and continued, "she never even trusted us enough to tell us about Dr Allison Cameron. There was a whole portion of her life that we don't know anything about, and now…he gets to spend his whole life being nurtured by us. How is that fair?!"

Snow's eyes finally landed on Regina who was wearing a deeply regretful look and she shifted slightly in her bed, "oh, Regina, I didn't mean…"

The former Evil Queen held up her hand and shook her head, "it is indisputable that she would have had parents if I hadn't cast the curse, there is no way to justify it…"

"It is also indisputable that I wouldn't have been born and that you and ma could never have been together, the start of the story may not have been happy, but the ending was pretty perfect," Henry countered.

Regina's eyes widened, she had no idea that she had been waiting to hear her son say those words, but it somehow made the whole situation just that little bit less dire.

With a weak smile, she went and stood next to the brunette boy who was still in his grandmother's embrace and said, "I know that it isn't fair…but it may help if you knew exactly what happened."

Snow released her grip on Henry slightly and nodded at her former step mother who took a deep breath and explained, "the Deane of Medicine said that she saw Emma save a child from being involved in a hit and run."

The woman thought this through for a moment, but she allowed a tiny smile to tug at the corner of her mouth. Despite the horrible situation, she couldn't help but feel just a bit better knowing that it hadn't just been a random event, that her daughter was truly the saviour wherever she was.

David wore a similar expression, pride mixed with intense worry, and he was about to say something, when Regina's phone beeped.

Looking down at it, she frowned at the professional wording, even if she was a doctor, she still found it hard to believe that Emma could ever have truly be such a mature, functioning adult.

"Cameron wants to talk," she said unevenly.

Everyone nodded and after agreeing to tell them what's going on, she walked out into the lobby and quickly noticed the brunette leaning against the Nurse's Station and made her way over to her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as soon as she was within ear shot.

Cameron looked up from some paperwork in her hands and offered the other woman a tentative smile, "maybe we should go somewhere more private?"

Regina just nodded and allowed herself to be led to a more secluded seating area, as soon as she was sat down, she looked at the woman expectantly, desperately trying to move past the fact that she was literally talking to the person that she was so worried about.

"…Emma…has a significant amount of intracranial pressure, she's going to need surgery to relieve the pressure and reduce the risk of further damage to her brain."

The older brunette nodded, she knew that they didn't need her permission to carry out the procedure, so there was clearly another motive for calling her here.

"Okay…" she said unsurely, she knew that she hadn't quite yet processed the fact that her girlfriend would be having an operation performed upon her, much less on her brain.

Cameron was about to reach across and place her hand on the other woman's arm as she would for any other worried visitor, but she suddenly thought better of it and pulled her arm back.

"I was hoping that you would be able to tell me some things to help with her recovery."

Regina nodded and Cameron looked down at her clip board, "does she have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of…"

Cameron narrowed her eyes and said, "exactly how long have you known her?"

"Four years," Regina shot back, she could understand why the past version of her girlfriend was so antsy. She had to pretend that it didn't bother her around other people, that she had no idea who Emma Swan was and not knowing what was going on was clearly eating away at her.

"Blood type?" she sighed.

The brunette thought about this for a moment and just shook her head, "I don't know..."

Cameron bit her lip and hovered over the box for a moment before she decided that this approach wasn't working, "would it be the same as mine?" she whispered, not really wanting to admit how insane her thought process was.

Regina swallowed hard and shot the other woman a sympathetic look before she said, "I think that you already know most of the answers on that form."

The doctor clenched her jaw and was about to directly ask what was going on, when she was interrupted by soft steps behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the clearly tentative look on Chase's face, he knew he was interrupting something important, but he still had to pass along the message.

"Miss Swan is just about ready for surgery, I figured you would want to come and talk to the surgeon before she goes in."

Regina nodded and then turned to look at the unsure expression on Cameron's face, she clearly was unsure whether she should continue this conversation, especially since she didn't know if she was ready for the truth.

Finally, the female doctor seemed to make her decision as she stood from her seat, "why don't you give us ten minutes, Miss Mills and we'll make sure that everything is done before Foreman talks with you about the procedure."

Regina nodded again and didn't say a word as she watched the two doctors walk away.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and pushed her way into the private room Cuddy had given to Emma.

Apparently, saving a child's life in front of the Deane of Medicine, made her completely forget about the need for insurance. Cuddy had assured that everything would be completely free, and Regina was so relieved that she could at least forget one of her worries.

Finally, she turned her attention to the woman in the bed, completely ignoring the team of doctors surrounding her.

The beeping of the heart monitor was surprisingly disconcerting and comforting at the same time, especially as she inspected everything else. Emma had a cast on her leg and arm, she was breathing through a tube and she looked extraordinarily pale.

She silently agreed with her own decision to not allow Henry to visit her, but she was sure that she would regret it deeply if anything happened.

The former Evil Queen was sure that she would receive more than a little bit of hostility when she returned to the Charmings, but she just told herself that Emma would be fine and they wouldn't be mad at her for long.

Walking over to the bed, she placed her hand over her girlfriends and asked, "how long will the surgery take?"

"It's a relatively routine procedure, but it is still brain surgery," Foreman said softly, "it's hard to put a time limit on, we will have a nurse offering updates every so often."

Regina swallowed hard and nodded, all she wanted in this moment was for the saviour to miraculously wake up. They could come up with some lie for Cameron and then find a way home and finally get their happy ending.

"You know Cameron, it looks like you got the raw end of the deal," someone said, accompanied by the sound of the door opening and that of a cane hitting the floor.

The brunette doctor rolled her eyes deeply, though she was still working through the information Regina had almost revealed, House's twin theory was certainly not helping.

"This really isn't the time House," she hissed.

The doctor ignored her and walked straight over to stand in front of Regina, "all you get is one romantic meth fuelled night with Chase, and Swan here gets a goddess."

Regina's eyebrows shot up and she shot a looked at her unconscious girlfriend, meth fuelled night?

Chase blushed as he turned and saw Foreman's amused expression and said, "please leave House, we need to prep Miss Swan for surgery."

House ignored the Australian and turned to look at Cameron.

His eyes widened when he noticed the blush climbing up his employee's face and his mouth dropped open, as he formed a new theory, "wouldn't you just love to switch?"

Cameron's blush intensified and she opened her mouth to reject his words, only to have no words come out. Chase shot her an expectant look, clearly he believed that she would have just shrugged House's comment off, but it seemed to be affecting her more than could be considered normal for simple embarrassment.

"Cameron?" the blond doctor urged, only to receive no further attempt at denial.

"Oh my God…you're attracted to her aren't you?!" House said gleefully, though clearly still quite disbelievingly.

Cameron took a deep breath and shot Regina an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry about this…"

House smirked at Regina's clearly torn expression, she obviously didn't quite know how to feel about this situation. On one hand, she had a lot to tease Emma about when they got back to Storybrooke, but on the other hand, she was standing next to the woman she loved who was about to have holes drilled into her head.

"You know, if blondie over here doesn't make it, you would never know the difference if you started something with Cameron," he laughed.

Regina stared at him for a moment, she knew that she had said some outrageous things in her life, but that was just completely and utterly insensitive.

"House!" Chase, Cameron and Foreman scolded at the same time.

"Oh calm down, it was just a joke," he chuckled.

He turned back to look at the brunette woman behind him, only to be met with a fist straight to his nose. He heard a slight crack and fell back, Chase and Foreman quickly catching him before he fell to the ground.

House pulled his hand away from his nose and blinked a few times at the blood.

"It wasn't funny," Regina sneered, before she leaned down and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead.

"I expect updates as soon as possible," she announced, before she regally made her exit from the room.

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed XD**

 **Any ideas for names for Neal? should I just stick with Neal or go with Leo? or something else?**

 **Check me out of fb if you want to, I should start posting ideas and previews as well as taking prompts...it's also the best place to get into contact for any reason XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"This shouldn't be that difficult," Snow sighed as she watched her new-born sleep peacefully.

"We have enough to think about right now," David replied and reached across to squeeze her hand, "we can ask Emma for a name when she's awake."

The brunette looked down at her bed for a moment and then finally nodded, "is there any news?"

Henry nudged his mother and Regina's head shot up from her phone that she had been staring at for the last two and a half hours, "the last update was an hour ago," she said anxiously.

"It's going to be okay, mom," Henry assured and leaned his head on her shoulder, "ma is the saviour, she can't be taken down so easily."

The mayor sighed and nodded, choosing not to note that she technically wasn't the saviour yet in this time, without the familiar magic running through her veins, Regina couldn't help but feel useless. If this had happened in Storybrooke, she could have already healed her girlfriend and be at home yelling at her for her hero complex.

"How about Emmett," Henry suggested after a moment.

Snow tilted her head in consideration and shook her head, she liked the idea of honouring her daughter, but if she did it now, it would be like admitting that she would need some way to be reminded of her.

"It would be weird if my children's names were so similar," she sighed.

The other brunette nodded, clearly understanding her thought process, but no one could deny that there was a distinct possibility that she might need to honour her daughter.

Silence fell over the room until Regina finally sighed and handed the phone to Henry, "I'm going to get coffee," she sighed.

David offered Regina a supportive smile and Henry started staring at the phone in much the same way as she had just been, as his mother made her way out of the door.

The next moment, Henry jumped out of his seat when the phone buzzed, "ma's out of surgery, they said we can go and see her now."

David looked to the door and considered if they should just wait for Regina, but he knew that his nerves probably couldn't take it, so he grabbed a random piece of paper and wrote where they were going.

* * *

"I messaged her girlfriend," Chase announced and watched as Cameron just nodded and continued taking the other woman's vitals.

After a moment of silence, he continued, "you know that you shouldn't let House get to you, he's probably just pissed that he couldn't find anything on you."

Cameron rolled her eyes and said, "I think that Regina already taught him his lesson."

"House doesn't learn," the blond laughed and handed the brunette the chart so she could begin recording the needed information.

"But he does lose interest pretty quickly," she replied, "he'll realise that the resemblance is a coincidence and there's no way that he would be interested in continuing with a car accident case."

"He doesn't believe in coincidences; you know that he won't stop until he somehow finds out that she's your long lost twin or something."

"She's older than me…" Cameron sighed, as she turned away from the bed. "Besides, they say that everyone has a double…"

"Try telling that to House," Chase laughed.

Cameron finished changing a bandage and rolled her eyes deeply, she was about to make another comment, when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can we see her?" Henry asked in a small voice, he would never understand why he had been the one forced to ask the question. Without Regina there, they were just a group of people who were very much intimidated by the past version of his mother.

Cameron smiled weakly at the brunette boy and nodded, "of course."

Tentatively, he walked over to the bed, followed by the sound of Charming pushing Snow's wheelchair as she clutched his unnamed uncle.

Chase and Cameron awkwardly stood to the side, but as soon as Snow's eyes fell on her bandaged little girl, she shot a look at the very much healthy version of her.

"H-how is she?" she asked uncertainly as she desperately tried to move past just how bizarre the situation was.

"The surgery has brought the pressure down to safe levels…Emma will need to be closely monitored, but we won't know the true extent of the damage until she wakes up and she can do a full neurological work up," Cameron replied.

Snow nodded and looked back to the version of Emma who actually knew who she was.

She inspected the casted leg and arm, the bandage cover her head and she cringed when she realised that they had probably shaved off a good portion of her child's hair.

"When will she wake up?" Henry asked timidly as he placed a hand on his mother's arm.

"That's hard to be certain of," Chase said softly, "head injuries are tricky, but Dr Foreman is one of the best neurologists in the country and Dr Cameron will be here to watch out for any infections. Your…err…"

"Mom," Henry supplied.

He watched as Cameron's eyes widened and began to wonder whether she had actually figured everything out, she was staring at his eyes, but it didn't help. She swallowed hard and realised that she couldn't possibly recognise him as she had refused to even lay eyes on him when he was born.

Chase shot her a look of confusion before he turned back to Henry and just offered him a smile, "if all goes well, she should be up before you know it."

With that, he grabbed the chart and smiled at the visitors before turning back to Cameron, "House asked for an update…"

Nodding, the brunette thought about offering to go in his place and allowing him to answer any of his questions, but she had questions of her own, no matter how much she really didn't want to ask them.

As soon as the door closed, she turned towards the bed and made one last quick check over the sleeping woman, before she turned back to the family and started formulating questions, but she noticed that they were staring at her just as quizzically as she was at them.

"So…how do you know…Emma?"

Snow tilted her head as she noticed just how difficult it was for the woman to say her birth name. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she realised that there was obviously a reason that she had changed her name to Allison Cameron. It was quite clear that the name Emma Swan didn't bring up many happy memories for the doctor.

"We're her…friends…" David supplied, as he reached down to take his fussy son off his wife's hands.

Snow shot him a grateful look, before she stood from the wheelchair and walked over to Emma.

Moving a stray blonde hair, she smiled sadly down at her and began wishing that this was all some kind of sick joke, like Emma would suddenly open her eyes. But after a couple moments of silence, she looked over at Cameron who seemed to be scrutinising her gesture. The way that the brunette had moved the hair looked just as maternal as any other mother of a patient she had ever seen, but this woman looked to be the same age as this supposed other version of her.

The princess felt guilt engulf her at the longing expression and she began to wonder whether the young woman had ever experienced the level of care that she would gladly give her, if she wasn't stuck in a time loop in Storybrooke.

She could no longer resist.

She was well aware that it was a mix of her newest baby having messed with her hormones and her much older baby currently breathing with the help of a machine, but she just had to go towards the brunette and put her arms around her.

Cameron instantly tensed and was about to make an attempt to push her away, but she was distracted by the sound of the door sliding open and the distinct clicking of heels.

"Mary Margaret," Regina said with a sigh as she instantly noticed how freaked out the doctor looked. She shot a quick look at her girlfriend and felt a small amount of tension fall away when she noticed that she looked significantly better than she had when she had seen her last, but there were still the many bandages and the fact that she had yet to wake up to worry over.

Snow finally released the younger woman and cringed as her folly finally registered, she was still having a difficult time not associating that face with the child she loved so much. It was only made worse considering that she couldn't actually be her Emma in this moment.

Cameron's eyes remained wide and she considered why that hug had felt so good, something about the woman just made her feel calm, which in the next moment, completely freaked her out. She had considered many times what it would be like to have a mother, someone who would love her unconditionally and would make it her mission in life to make sure she was happy. She had soon given up on the possibility before her teenage years, so now, she couldn't help but feel that it was too little too late.

Clearing her throat, she gave up any pretence of acting like a doctor as she rushed across the room and grabbed Regina by the arm.

"I need to talk to you," she announced as she dragged the brunette out of the door.

Regina just about had time to shoot a surprised look at the others before she found herself outside of the room, quickly being dragged to the seats that they had talked on earlier.

Taking a seat, she waited for Cameron to plop herself down opposite her, before she said, "you do know that I had my heart set on seeing my girlfriend?"

Cameron held up her hand and looked down at the floor as she considered her question.

Instead, Regina decided to take the lead and said, "look at me Emma."

The brunette closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath as she realised that the woman had cracked the code of the secret she had even managed to keep from Gregory House.

Finally, green eyes met green and then Cameron said in a small voice, "please tell me what's going on."

Regina nodded and began to think about the best place to start, before she decided that the beginning would probably be the best place.

She managed to get right up to going through the time portal without once being interrupted. Though it looked as if she wanted to ask when she mentioned Henry, but she managed to just nod for her to continue. When she finally finished, she looked at the other woman expectantly.

"You're taking this shockingly well," she laughed nervously.

Cameron nodded and asked, "does that surprise you?"

"Well, it took a sleeping curse and a dragon to convince you last time…"

The brunette blinked a couple times and finally brought her hands across her face, "how do you expect me to believe any of this?"

"Can you think of another reason that a future version of yourself is laying in a hospital bed?"

Cameron took a deep breath as she desperately tried to rationalise it all, but in that moment, the fairy tale explanation was all she had.

"Snow White and Prince Charming are my…parents?" she asked after a moment.

Regina sighed and tried to push aside the intense guilt she felt whenever she thought about Emma's past. The blonde had assured her many times that she held no ill feelings towards her and that she was just happy that her future was brighter, but faced with the sad expression of Allison Cameron, Emma's words were not very helpful.

"Yes," Regina said slowly.

Cameron bit her lip and nodded, before she asked, "how would I have ended up with the Evil Queen?"

Regina winced and the other brunette suddenly felt indescribably bad for words, "I'm so…"

The mayor held up her hands and offered a weak smile before she said, "it's quite alright dear, you've had a lot to take in."

Cameron smiled gratefully, she was beginning to understand why she would be so interested in the woman, she seemed to be the perfect combination of compassion and sass. It was almost like she was a less jackass version of House.

"So…I know that this isn't really the biggest question here, but how did you and her…me get together?"

Regina laughed lightly as she saw some of the Emma Swan that she knew and loved and opened her mouth to begin the story of one of the best moments of her life.

 _"_ _I'm not in the mood for a hope speech, Emma," Regina sighed as she stared at the counter._

 _"_ _You don't need a hope speech, you just someone to tell you to get over yourself," the blonde replied as she slid onto the stool next to the mayor._

 _Regina's eyebrows shot up and she looked at the sheriff in surprise but the other woman didn't look as if she was going to back down._

 _"_ _Tinkerbell made a very good point," she sighed, "I know that I can be happy with just Henry, but does that mean I have to be?"_

 _"_ _Why are you talking to her anyway? You know she hates you," the blonde laughed._

 _"_ _She has good reason to hate me, everything could have been avoided if I had just gone into that tavern."_

 _"_ _Except no Henry…and you know, I probably wouldn't have been born if Snow never would have been a bandit…"_

 _"_ _So my actions just resulted in more Charmings," she sighed as she fell onto the counter._

 _Emma rolled her eyes, but still laughed heartily at the woman who she had surprisingly managed to bond with in Neverland._

 _Motioning to Ruby, she soon had two shot glasses placed in front of them._

 _Tapping, the other woman's shoulder, Emma managed to get Regina to sit up before she handed her one of the shots._

 _Regina sighed and reached out to take it, but as her eyes drifted down, her eyebrows shot up, "you have a tattoo?"_

 _The blonde furrowed her brow and looked at her wrist, "have you seriously never noticed before?"_

 _The brunette shook her head and sat mesmerised as she tried to convince herself that it wasn't what she thought it was, "I suppose I was too focused on destroying you to notice the small details…"_

 _Emma laughed and placed the shot in front of the other woman before she replied, "and you say that I'm the charming one."_

 _"_ _Is it…is it a Lyon?" Regina asked after a moment of silent deliberation._

 _"_ _Err…yeah, why?"_

 _The brunette took in a deep breath and just shook her head, "it doesn't matter," she mumbled as she took the glass and downed the tequila._

 _"_ _It doesn't look like nothing…"_

 _"_ _It's a foolish notion, but Tinkerbell told me that my soulmate would be the one with the lion tattoo…perhaps she didn't mean the animal…"_

 _Regina watched as a spectrum as emotions flashed across the saviours face, the first seemed to be shock, then confusion and then finally, happiness._

 _"_ _Really?" she asked hopefully._

 _"_ _This is not the reaction I expected, until recently I assumed that you felt nothing but hate for me…"_

 _The blonde took a deep breath, "are you kidding me, Regina? I have never even tried to hide how attracted I am to you," she laughed, "Neverland just made that attraction turn into a crush…I don't know about soulmates..."_

 _Regina held up her hands before the sheriff could start on a very unnecessary rant and leaned forward to capture her lips in her own. It was short and sweet, but still somehow the best kiss that either of them had ever had._

 _"_ _Pick me up on Friday at seven, Miss Swan," she whispered against her ear, before she turned and hopped off the stool with reinvigorated energy._

 _Just before she was out of ear shot, she smirked as she heard the saviour turn to Ruby and ask, "did that actually happen?"_

Cameron raised her eyebrow and shot Regina a sceptical look, "that seems too easy…"

"It may seem that way, but you have no idea how much it took to get to that point," the older brunette laughed.

The doctor finally allowed herself to smile. Though she had imagined that her happy ending would involve her remaining a doctor for a very long time, she didn't hate the idea of the future she would get.

She was about to say something else, but she was interrupted yet again by a blond man running into the space, "Emma's awake…" David said quickly.

Cameron and Regina exchanged a look before they each hoped out of their seats and rushed back to the hospital room followed by the prince.

Snow stood by the bed whispering some comforting words, but she was soon pulled aside by Henry when he saw the doctor approaching.

The brunette took a deep breath and prepared herself for what would come next, not matter how surreal it all was, she had to follow protocol.

Rushing over to the bed, she saw that the green eyes she saw every day in the mirror were unfocused, the blonde was clearly disoriented as she fought against the intubation.

She had a pair of gloves on in seconds and placed a light hand on the saviour's shoulder.

"You're in a hospital, you were involved in a car accident," she said slowly, "I need to remove the intubation."

She still hadn't achieved eye contact, but Emma seemed to have at least unclenched her muscles.

Taking this as assent, she reached forward and slowly pulled the tube from her future version's throat, as it finally left her mouth, Emma took a heaving breath and closed her eyes as if she needed would help to take it in better.

Cameron looked over her shoulder, to see Snow covering her mouth in shock, and it was obvious that Henry wanted to look away but couldn't.

Finally, she turned back to the bed to see that Emma seemed to have finally focused on her.

Bringing out a light from her pocket, she shone it into her eyes and sighed in relief when she saw they were reactive, "can you tell me your name?" she asked unevenly.

Emma took a few more heaving breaths before everything seemed to crash back and she stared straight at Cameron and said, "oh crap."

The brunette was about to assure her that everything would be okay, something that she wasn't exactly sure was true, but before she could say a word, Emma's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell against the pillow.

Cameron's mouth fell open, but before she could take in quite how ridiculous her life had become in the space of mere hours, the blonde began to shake uncontrollably.

Surging forward, she grabbed her shoulders and vaguely heard Snow shriek, "what's wrong with her?"

Just about managing to smash her hand against the call button, "she's having a seizure."

Snow let out a little squeak, and was about to ask further question, but was stopped by the arrival of two nurses.

The heart monitor began blaring and one of the nurses shouted, "she's crashing!"

Snow and David looked at each other in distress and it wasn't long until the new born in the room began wailing.

Pressing the call button again, Cameron said, "code blue!"

More nurses ran in, this time with a crash cart, and the brunette doctor pointed at one of them, "get them out of here."

The Charming family seemed to have no intention of moving as they each stared at the saviour helplessly, but they soon found themselves being herded out of the room.

The sound of Allison Cameron shouting orders was the last thing they saw before they found themselves outside with the blinds drawn to stop them from seeing their loved one so close to death yet again.

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed, reviews are a great motivator ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

 _Snow paced back and forth as she inspected her feverish daughter._

 _They hadn't long returned from their unwanted trip to the Enchanted Forest and she had been so relieved when she got to see her husband and grandson again, but they hadn't been allowed to stay in this state of happiness for long._

 _The day after they had come back, Emma had started feeling sick, and now, just four hours after her first sneeze, it appeared as though she was on the brink of death._

 _Whale had tried to help, but he assured her that there was nothing in this world that it could have been, he had even tried giving the saviour some IV antibiotics in the hopes that it would do something, but she just continued to get worse._

 _Now she was in some strange place between consciousness and unconsciousness with her parents standing next to her bed worried out of their minds._

 _"She can't die," Henry sniffled from his position sat on the plastic chair, "she's the saviour, this isn't how the story was supposed to end."_

 _David put his hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded, "none of us want that to happen, Henry, but...we just not sure what there is left to do. Gold refuses to help, and we don't even know what's wrong with her…"_

 _Henry bit his lip and stared at his birth mother's disturbed expression as she fought against the fever._

 _He had been thinking about a solution for a while, but he had tried to convince himself that there was another way. That Doctor Whale would find out what was wrong with Emma and they would all be able to go home and live happily ever after as a family, but he could hardly deny that there was nothing more the doctor could do._

 _"I know someone else who might know what this is," he mumbled._

 _Snow's mouth fell open as she realised exactly who the boy was talking about, she had considered it as well, but she was sure there was nothing she could say to get the Evil Queen to save the saviour._

 _Henry noticed that she was about to dispute his words, so he just continued, "mom promised me that she would do anything to prove to me that she's changed. If I ask her to help, then she will."_

 _"But you said she's evil…" David frowned._

 _The brunette nodded slightly, though his expression suggested that he was rather conflicted about whether this was true._

 _"While Emma and grandma were gone, she did everything that you asked her to. She even absorbed a death curse to save you guys, if she wanted Emma dead, then she's had plenty of opportunities to do it since the curse broke…besides, do we really have any other option?"_

 _Snow let out a deep breath and brought out her phone, handing it to her grandson, she said, "ask her then."_

 _Half an hour later, the three conscious Charmings stared intently at Regina as she inspected the patient._

 _She had certainly been shocked to get the call from her son, but she had nonetheless rushed over to the hospital to do what he had asked. Of course he didn't know that she was far more invested in the saviour keeping her life than she would admit to anybody at this point._

 _"I think I know what it is," she announced, "it's a fairly rare infection from the Enchanted Forest, so it stands to reason that Doctor Whale never came across it."_

 _"The why haven't me or David seen it before?" Snow asked rather accusatorily._

 _"Because," Regina began through gritted teeth, reminding herself that she couldn't very well have tried to hurt Snow White in front of her son, "as I said, Snow, it was fairly rare. The only reason I have seen it before was because one of our servants contracted it. Emma doesn't have the same immunities to the Enchanted Forest as we do…"_

 _The princess narrowed her eyes and considered saying 'and whose fault is that?' before she realised that Regina was here to help her daughter. It was for this reason that she just simply nodded and asked, "is there anything you can do?"_

 _Regina considered this for a moment, before she nodded, "can you guarantee that Emma has magic?"_

 _"I saw it with my own eyes, why?" the other brunette asked with narrowed eyes._

 _The mayor took a deep breath and prayed that this would work._

 _She wasn't fond of the idea of revealing that the servant who'd had it had been swiftly replaced by Cora without any care for their well-being. She had tried to convince her father that they should have at least taken him to a healer in the hopes that his last days would be more comfortable, but the nearest town was just too far away for her mother not to notice her insubordination had she taken the trip. Even after all her years as the Evil Queen, this was still something that bothered her deeply, and she guessed that it was because she hadn't yet been evil when she had made the decision to allow that man to die a slow and painful death. She certainly wouldn't be allowing it to happen again, especially not to the woman who she tried to convince herself that she didn't have strong feelings for._

 _"If my theory is correct, then I should be able to cast a simple charm and her own magic will be able to protect her from the infection. After some time has passed, it should hopefully die and she will be able to leave Storybrooke freely…"_

 _"Should be?" David squeaked, "you mean that there's a chance she won't ever be able to go anywhere without magic?"_

 _"If my estimations are correct, it should only take a few months for her to return to full health…"_

 _"Do it," Henry announced, throughout the entire conversation he had been staring at Emma's heart monitor and her BP had dropped two points, which made his stomach clench. "Please mom?"_

 _Regina's mouth fell open slightly, not that his words affected her decision since she already knew she was going to do this, but it still meant more than she could express that he used the word she hadn't heard him say sincerely in a while._

 _Nodding, she turned back to face the saviour and held her hovered both hands over her._

 _Whispering a quick spell, she dropped her hands and looked over to the heart monitor, at the same time as the other three in the room._

 _They all waited with bated breath, but it didn't take long for her BP to begin to rise._

 _Henry practically leapt out of his seat and brought his arms around Regina, "you did it!"_

 _The oldest brunette smiled down at him and then looked over at the blonde, who was slowly opening her eyes, seemingly taking her time to adjust to the light in the room._

 _Once Emma did though, she furrowed her brow at the sight of Henry hugging his other mother, not that it wasn't something she didn't want to see, she had assumed that she would never see it happen._

 _She then turned stiffly and looked over at her parents, offering them a weak smile, she said in a hoarse voice, "okay, so maybe it wasn't 'just a cold'."_

 _Snow and David laughed despite all of the worry they had been feeling over the past day, and Emma shot a covert smile over to Regina._

 _With Henry's acceptance of the brunette, she couldn't help the feeling that this illness may have been the best thing that ever happened to her._

* * *

"She had a seizure? But I thought this was just a simple car accident case," House pondered mockingly.

All three of his fellows rolled their eyes in response, and he just shook his head, "I can't believe I hired three people with no sense of humour."

"A seizure could easily be the result of brain damage," Foreman said, ignoring his boss's previous comment.

"The MRI showed no signs of damage," Chase countered, "she could easily have a medical condition and have been a car accident."

"And the only symptom of this 'medical condition' is one seizure? It seems more likely that the seizure was the result of a speeding car crashing into her."

"You say that she only has one symptom, but how about standing in the way of a speeding car?" House said while tapping the whiteboard pen against his lips.

Chase let out a huff and replied, "you think that her having the courage to save a child is a symptom?"

"I think that being that moronic is a symptom, there could have already been something wrong with her brain…"

"How is not wanting to see a little boy being hit by a car moronic?" Foreman sighed.

House was about to make a retort before he furrowed his brow and looked over to the one person who had yet to contribute, "don't you have anything to say?"

Cameron looked up from her notes and shook her head.

She had honestly only been half listening since she was fairly that anything they could offer would be wrong. There was one person who she thought might have the answers they needed, but she had yet to find a way to convince her boss and co-workers that she needed to go back and talk with Regina.

House cocked his head at her expression. It was somewhere between calm and shock, but it was nothing like how she had looked earlier when he had read out everything he had found about Emma Swan. He couldn't help the feeling that in the hours since he had seen her last, she had found out something new. But if it was something about their patient, he was sure she would have told him, unless it wasn't relevant to the case.

"I don't think that saving a little kid is a symptom and I figured you already knew I felt that way. I didn't see much point in contributing," she shrugged.

House narrowed his eyes and continued to inspect her, before he said, "so it isn't a symptom, you think that there are people out there who would just put their lives in danger for no reason?"

"You think that every firefighter, member of the police force and solider have something wrong with their brains?"

"No, I think that they want to be recognised for what they do, otherwise, why would it be necessary to honour them?" House asked.

"Because they're heroes and they deserve it?" Chase suggested.

"Was that a question?" the older doctor smirked.

The blond rolled his eyes and said, "why are we even talking about his when our patient needs us to figure out what's wrong with her? Hee BP is in the toilet and I'm not sure how many more times we can use the paddles on her…"

"That is why we're having this conversation; how else will we find out if she had a brain tumour."

Cameron rolled her eyes, wishing that she could tell him that the older version of herself saved the child because she was always destined to be a hero, a destiny that she hadn't quite registered would be her future. But she knew that explanation would probably just make House send her to the psyche ward, so instead she said, "Chase has a point, we honour heroes because they deserve it and we should be focusing on something that will actually help her."

"Or, we have heroes because we honour them….do you honestly believe that she would have saved that boy if she hadn't thought that his mother would have been oh so grateful?" House shot back.

"What does this have to be with this being a symptom?" Foreman asked with an exasperated sigh.

"We're questioning the state of the human psyche, is that not much more interesting than talking about a case?" House asked with a smirk.

"It would be an interesting conversation if we weren't responsible for someone who is about to die if we continue it," Chase said.

House rolled his eyes and looked over to the board with hardly anything written upon it, "do any of you have any suggestions?"

They each looked down at the chart and the blond doctor said, "it doesn't help that we don't have a genetic history…"

"This case wouldn't be half as interesting if we had a genetic history," House scoffed.

Cameron just shook her head and said, "do you think it's genetic?"

"You know, it could just be epilepsy, we don't have a full history…" Foreman pondered.

"You think she has epilepsy and her girlfriend didn't know about it?" Cameron asked doubtfully.

"Everybody lies," her boss replied before Foreman could.

"How did we go from being a hero is a symptom to lying about epilepsy?" the brunette asked with an exasperated sigh, "why don't you just admit that you have no idea what's wrong with her?"

All of the men in the room each exchanged a look, before Foreman asked, "do you have a theory?"

"Nope, but I would rather be observing the patient and see if she has anymore symptoms than wait for us to come up with some 'genius' idea which will turn out to be incorrect."

House tilted his head and inspected her, he could have sworn that there was something different about her since the arrival of their patient, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Well then go forth and observe," he said after a moment.

Cameron smiled slightly at him, even if he had been a complete and utter jerk throughout this entire process, at least he could be decent sometimes.

"We'll stay here while you go and stare at an unconscious woman," he continued.

The brunette rolled her eyes and rose from her seat, of course he couldn't have just been nice for a moment, but it didn't matter since she got what she wanted.

 **A/N Sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed XD**

 **Next chapter should be a lot sooner :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Cameron took a deep breath and placed her hand on the sliding door.

As much as she had protested that she should be allowed to go and observe the patient, that meant also being around the patient's family, not that she didn't like them, they just freaked her out.

First, there was the gorgeous brunette whom she was supposedly going to fall irrevocably in love with, and she also happened to be the Evil Queen.

Then there was the fact that the same Evil Queen had apparently the son she had given away only half a decade ago, plus seeing him at the age of fourteen only made things that much stranger.

Finally, there was the issue of her 'parents': Snow White and Prince Charming.

They had supposedly put her through a wardrobe as a baby and her future self had managed to find it within herself to forgive them. Cameron tried to tell herself that she didn't know the full story, but when this didn't work, she instead decided to deny that they were her parents and go back to focusing on ensuring she wasn't going to die at the age of thirty-two.

With this thought in mind, she took another deep breath and slid the door open.

As expected, all eyes were instantly on her and she promptly looked down at the ground to avoid their gaze as she made her way over to the bed.

"Emma..." Snow said weakly, clearly torn between the two versions of her daughter.

"My name is Doctor Cameron," she shot back without looking away from the heart monitor as she began taking observations.

The other brunette cringed at her daughter's response and Charming placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it to let her know that he felt the same weird feeling in his gut about this entire situation.

"What's wrong with..." Snow cringed again, and Regina rolled her eyes at the princess. Even if everything was a bit surreal at the moment, that didn't mean that Snow had to act like a complete idiot.

"Do you have any idea what caused the seizure?" Regina supplied and watched as her former step-daughter visibly relaxed.

Cameron once again refused to make eye contact with any of those supposedly related to her, especially her 'parents' who appeared to be only a few years older than she was now.

Looking straight past them, she settled on the chocolate brown orbs and for a moment, she understood why her future self fell in love with her, but she quickly put these thoughts aside and tried to convince herself that this was like any other time she had spoken to the relatives of a patient.

"We don't have any theories right now, it's not easy to diagnose with one symptom..."

Regina nodded her understanding before Cameron remembered what Chase had suggested and she sighed as she realised that she had no real choice as a doctor to ask when she knew they would have an answer.

Mentally, she took a steadying breath and turned to face her supposed mother, "is there anything in my...Emma's genetic history that we should know about?"

Snow opened and closed her mouth a few times and looked desperately over to David.

The blond man considered this for a moment, before he said, "I think my father may have died from a heart attack..."

"You think?" Cameron sighed exasperatedly.

"Well...I never actually met him and the way my mother said he died sounded like a heart attack...but we didn't really have advanced medicine in the-"

The doctor held up her hand to stop him and said, "don't say it."

Charming clamped his mouth shut and just nodded, he was now beginning to understand why it had taken Emma so long to break the curse, it seemed truly impossible that this woman would ever believe in magic.

"Anything else?" she asked after a moment.

Snow tilted her head in concentration, before she said, "not really...both of my parents were poisoned and I don't really remember my grandparents...

Cameron's face just turned into a mask of disbelief, she was beginning to sense that they may have done her a favour by sending her to this world.

After she blinked herself out of her shock, another theory began to nest in her mind.

Surely they could just treat the Enchanted Forest as if it were any other foreign place that their patient may have travelled to.

"Other than the day...she was born, have...has she ever been to the...to there?"

"Yes," Snow said with a slight crack in her voice, "we got sent...there a couple of years ago and she was really sick when we got back, but Regina said that she was perfectly healthy now..."

Regina's eyes widened and she asked, "what is her temperature?"

Cameron looked at her questioningly for a moment, before she turned around and made short work of checking Emma's temperature.

Her eyes widened as she read it out, "103..."

The other brunette closed her eyes in frustration, it had been so long since the saviour had been sick that she hadn't even thought about it since a few months after it had happened.

She considered for a moment that it hadn't presented with seizures the last time, before she remembered the servant shaking out of control. She hadn't really known what it was at the time and it had honestly frightened her when she was just a teen. With the somewhat repressed memories resurfacing, she realised that the blonde must have been spared the seizures the last time she had suffered this infection.

"I assumed that the spell worked..." she sighed.

Snow smiled weakly at her, trying to tell the woman that it wasn't her fault, before she remembered what happened last time, "you said that there is nothing in this world that can beat it..."

"I did have the antidote for it in my vault," Regina pondered for a moment, "but it went missing years ago..."

Everyone's but Cameron's mouths fell open as the implications of this registered and the brunette doctor let out an exasperated sigh, she had never been so lost during a diagnosis.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she asked, completely losing any air of professionalism that she had left.

"The antidote was missing in the future because someone must have taken it to save Emma now," Henry announced, he was one moment away from saying how awesome that was, but he could see the look of disbelief on the doctor's face, so he quickly refrained.

"You expect me to believe that you want to go to some cursed town to collect a potion which will magically cure...her," she asked with an exasperated sigh.

The others in the room each exchanged a look, before they nodded in confirmation.

"And what if you're wrong?"

"There is no other explanation..." Snow said somewhat timidly.

"Yes there is!" Cameron almost shouted, "there are a million other explanations."

"Like?" Charming asked.

The brunette huffed and shook her head, "maybe I'm hallucinating..."

"Do you think you're hallucinating?" Regina asked before the Charming's could utter a word.

Cameron was about to reply 'yes' until just shook her head and sighed in frustration, "no..."

"So then you have no choice but to allow us explore our theory?" Regina replied.

The younger brunette narrowed her eyes, before an idea popped into her mind, "I want proof."

"What?" the former queen asked cautiously.

"I want you to prove to me that everything you have said to me is true."

She looked around for any objections and noticed David and Snow's eyes shooting over to look at the unconscious blonde, "other than the resemblance," Cameron said adamantly.

"Come to Storybrooke with me then," Regina offered.

"Are you insane?" the other brunette asked in disbelief, "you honestly think that I would want to get in a car for four hours with a woman I know almost nothing about?"

"You can choose to look at it that way, but I know that you trust me, Em-Allison," the former Evil Queen shot back. "If you come to Storybrooke I will be able to give you all of the proof that you want and you will be able to get the cure at the same time. It seems like a win-win situation to me."

Cameron looked between each of them, she knew that logically she should be saying no and then should go and admit to Cuddy that she shouldn't be on this case anymore.

However, when she saw all of their hopefully expressions, she felt this strange sensation in her stomach.

All of the people in this room so clearly loved her and believed in her and it wasn't something she was used to, no matter how much she tried to convince House that she had a perfect childhood. Though it was odd, she found that she liked it. No matter how much gratitude from the patient's she helped felt good, it wasn't quite on this level, they all seemed so sure that she was going to be able to help them and she could see why she developed such a strong hero complex in the future.

"Fine, we can take my car," she sighed as she began walking towards the door.

"Now?" Regina asked with a tilted head.

Cameron turned and looked at her, "we have to leave soon or House will want to come with us."

"Okay…" the other brunette said, making a note to ask Emma more about this Doctor Gregory House whenever they got home, and she turned to place a quick kiss on the unconscious blonde woman's forehead.

After she did the same for Henry and assured him that they would be back as soon as possible she followed the brunette out of the room.

* * *

Usually Regina didn't mind silence, especially when she was driving, but two hours into their little road trip, it just felt wrong.

Normally there were no circumstances under which her girlfriend didn't want to talk to her, even when they'd had a fight. That was why it was so strange to see Dr Allison Cameron just adamantly stare out of the window for the past two hours and she desperately tried to remind herself why she was putting herself through this. As much as it was hard to believe they were the same person, this brunette was Emma Swan and one day, she would be again. If she wanted to version of her whom she loved so deeply to survive, she had to deal with this version of her. After all, she knew for a fact that things would hardly have gone the same way if the saviour had knowledge of the future, so she had to find a way to set things right before they found a home, and that would involve trying to get Allison Cameron to trust her as irrevocably as Emma Swan did.

"Are you just going to remain silent for the entire journey, dear?"

Cameron took a deep breath and refused to turn around, "I assumed that wouldn't be an issue, we have nothing to talk about until I get my proof."

"You do know that you already believe us, your mind is just telling you that you need more concrete proof than you already have. With everything that is going to happen to you, it's a good thing that is a trait you are going to grow out of…"

The other brunette continued to try and not turn around, but the curiosity burning within her turned into an inferno and she turned to look at the regal woman at the wheel.

"What does happen?"

Regina considered this for a moment, she knew that there had to be a certain limit to what she would be willing to hear, but she had already been told of her parentage and she doubted there was anything that could shock her more than that.

"Well, after you returned from the Enchanted Forest, my mother and Captain Hook attacked Storybrooke, Henry was kidnapped by Peter Pan and a year later the Wicked Witch of the West attacked…"

"I thought you want me to believe you…" Cameron sighed as he ran her hand over her face in frustration.

"You haven't denied anything I have said," Regina shot back with a smirk.

Cameron tapped her fingers against the window, and just shook her head, "I doubt I'll ever believe any of that…"

"Until you live it," the older brunette corrected.

The doctor took a deep breath, but couldn't find it in herself to deny the other woman's words.

Silence ensued, and Regina tapped her fingers against the steering while as she stared at the long road ahead, before a question that had been bothering popped into her head. Of course, it wasn't quite as important as everything else going on, but now seemed like the perfect time to ask something so trivial.

"Why did you dye your hair?" she asked.

Cameron tilted her head, completely put off by the weirdly normal question, before just shrugged and said, "someone at college assumed that I was a moron because I was blonde…I dyed it because I thought they would take me more seriously."

Regina nodded slowly and replied, "I wonder why you dyed it back then…"

"How would I possibly know that?" the brunette snapped, but instantly deflated before the older woman could even react.

Regina shot a look sideways and smiled supportively at her, "I know it all seems strange, but is it really a future that you don't want?"

Cameron swallowed hard and looked at her lap, "I worked hard to move away from Emma Swan and that was before I even knew about all of this…"

"Well, I may not know what caused you to move away from being a doctor, but I do know that you are happy in the future…you have the family you always wanted and you are a hero to a whole town of people…"

"What makes you think that I want to be a hero?" the brunette sighed.

"Why did you decide to become a doctor?"

"Because I was offered a scholarship…" Cameron said unconvincingly, when Regina shot her a sidelong look of disbelief, she sighed and said, "I enjoy helping people and working with House means that I get to help patients who have seen dozens of other doctors and have probably already lost hope."

The older brunette smiled at her response, she was really beginning to see Emma in this Allison Cameron.

"So how is being the saviour of Storybrooke any different?"

"Because…diagnosis is backed by science, everything you have told me is backed by your word alone…for all I know you might just be taking me somewhere to murder me."

"You seem oddly calm for someone who believes they are about to be murdered," Regina chuckled.

"And you seem oddly calm for someone whose girlfriend is in the hospital," Cameron shot back and watched as the older woman's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

The younger brunette was about to apologise, before Regina said, "the thing that I have come to accept is that things usually always work out for the heroes. I certainly would not be this calm if we didn't have a plan and there is a part of me that wishes to be by...her side, but this is the best way to help right now. I have every faith that she will be fine…"

"You definitely should not talk to House," Cameron sighed as she imagined his reaction to such a speech, though she already knew that the woman could more than hold her own against the man.

"I believe I have already had enough interaction with that man to last me more than one life time," Regina sighed.

Cameron laughed and for the first time since she had met the uptight doctor, the brunette had done something exactly how Emma did it. The laugh was so natural and beautiful that Regina couldn't help but think that it could be the last time she ever heard it. As much as she believed in their theory, it was still possible that they were wrong and she was simply wasting time.

Spending time with Cameron certainly made it difficult to recognise just the predicament she was in and she frowned.

Cameron looked over at her and sighed, "I'm sure…she'll be okay…"

"Why do you refuse to say Emma?" Regina asked after a moment, "you claim to not completely believe this story, Emma is a fairly common name…"

The brunette took a deep breath and shook her head, "my mind is demanding some kind of proof, but I believe there is a part of me that just knows that the woman on her death bed is me. Seeing her reminds me of my past and shows me my future at the same time…would you be able to live if you knew the exact age at which you were going to die?"

Regina blinked a couple of times and said, "I thought you said that she's going to be okay?"

"I…don't know how to explain this but there is a part of me that believes that she just has to be and then the other part of my mind is telling me that I am insane and that there is no way some potion could ever save someone's life. I guess that I just don't know what to think, accepting one thing about your story just seems to lead to a million other issues…"

"Then perhaps it would be best if you didn't know?" Regina asked tentatively, "do you honestly believe that you would willingly come to Storybrooke?"

Cameron bit her lip as she considered this, there was certainly a reason for her to say yes and she was sitting in this car with her. On the other hand, knowing that her future did not involve being a doctor was a rather strange prospect, she was truly happy in her job right now and she couldn't ever imagine leaving House's team in as few as four years.

"I don't know…" she admitted, "I'm not sure that I want to be 'the saviour' or to have…"

"Parents?" Regina supplied and the other brunette refused to look up, "they make surprisingly good parents…I know it's difficult to understand why they didn't keep you as a child, but in the future you do learn to love them and to understand them. No one was more surprised than me when you started calling Snow 'mom'."

Cameron cringed and the former queen smiled weakly at her.

They fell back into silence and Regina knew that the other woman would probably need the rest of the ride to prepare herself for the proof she would soon see.

It was for this reason that she simply just closed her mouth and stared at the road ahead, all the while thinking of the version of Cameron she would much rather be making this trip with.

 **A/N I would love to hear what you guys thought, reviews always motivate me ;) XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Why are we walking through the forest?" Cameron huffed as she tried to keep up with the woman who was shockingly agile in her high heels.

Regina looked over her shoulder and tried not to smirk, she was clearly still more in shape than the average person, but she doubted that the doctor had time to remain as athletic as she would as Emma Swan. She had to admit that this scene was rather satisfying after her girlfriend having teased her for her own lack of exercise, just because she had gotten used to poofing everywhere.

"You may not have your proof yet, Dr Cameron, but I am still a time traveller, so I must be careful not to be seen, particularly by myself."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Cameron sighed while she hiked up a rather large incline, "I mean, my…Emma's past-self saw her…"

"That is quite a different story, dear, I'm afraid that I was not nearly as hospitable as you are. My past-self having access to knowledge of the future would not end well for any of us, not least of all me," Regina replied, she had a feeling that a younger version of herself would probably not like to see herself as a hero and she certainly wouldn't be happy to know of her position in the Charming family. She knew that she wouldn't be able to see the positive nature of anything that would eventually happen to her and would probably do anything to prevent it from happening.

"If she can't see us, how do you plan to prove any of this to me?"

"She may not be allowed to see us, but that doesn't mean that we can't see her," the older brunette said, sighing in relief when she noticed that the trees were beginning to become more spread apart, it was rather more difficult than she would like to admit to traverse these woods.

"Okay…so your plan is to stalk a past version of yourself instead of getting the potion you need to save your girlfriend?"

Regina's eyebrows shot up and she stopped walking to spin on the other woman, "are you sure that you need this proof as much as you claim to?"

"What do you mean?" the younger woman asked rather defensively.

"From the way you just said that, it would appear that you have already started believing in my little 'story', you haven't even mentioned once that we may be in the woods because I might murder you…"

"Well, if you wanted to murder me in the woods, you didn't need to travel four hours out of your way and there are people at the hospital who saw us leave together," she shot back after a moment of thought.

"Right…" the older woman said with narrowed eyes before she turned back towards the tree line and began walking forward.

"I used to always go to Granny's at exactly twelve o'clock," she said almost to herself, "I believe if we hurry we may just about get to see me leaving Town Hall."

"Okay…" Cameron said, no longer seeing any point in arguing with the woman.

Ten minutes later, they had somehow managed to make it to Main Street without being seen by a single living soul, and now they stood together in an alley way.

The younger of the two would have noticed how weird this was if she wasn't too preoccupied with who the brunette smelt like a mix of apples and cinnamon. It was one of the most intoxicating smells she had ever come across and she found it easy to start forgetting about all of her objections to everything Regina had ever said.

"There," the older woman whispered.

When Cameron looked where she was pointing, she was somehow not at all surprised to see a carbon copy of the woman walking down the street, towards a small diner. No matter how adamantly she had asked for proof, as soon as she had crossed the town line, she somehow just felt all of her doubts fall away. She just knew that she belonged in this town and she wanted to live here.

However, as she inspected the expression on the other Regina's face, she noted all of the differences between them.

This woman looked somehow hardened, less open. A few people attempted to say hello to her and she would either just roll her eyes at them or completely ignore them.

"What's wrong with you?" Cameron whispered.

"It wasn't just the town you're going to save," Regina replied rather vaguely.

"Okay…I believe you, so now what?"

The other woman tilted her head, noting just how unnecessary it had been, they could have just gone straight to her vault and avoided all of the stealth, but instead of mentioning that, her eyes fell onto the pawn store and she began to form a theory.

"Stay here," she said, which earned her a quick nod.

* * *

"What is it, Snow?" David asked as he watched wife bite her lip in concentration.

The brunette looked up from where she was staring at their new born and she turned her attention over to the bed where her first born lay.

"I think I have a name for him, but I don't know if Emma would be okay with it…"

The blond tilted his head and was about to suggest asking her when she woke up, but he was interrupted when a hoarse voice said, "I'm sure she'll be okay with whatever you chose."

Snow all but flew out of her chair and went to stand next to her husband and grandson as she peered down at the blonde's unfocused eyes and smiled down at her.

"Emma," she sighed.

The blonde blinked a couple of times and managed to focus on her mother's face, "what's the name, mom?" she croaked.

"Err…" the brunette began, she was really beginning to think this may be a terrible idea considering that she didn't really know the whole story, but Emma would know if she made up a name, so she said, "Cameron…"

There was silence in the room for a moment and David and Henry each fixed the woman with looks of disbelief, but despite every pain she was feeling, Emma managed to actually smile.

"That is an amazing idea, thought you may want to ask again when I'm not on morphine…"

Snow laughed and reach down to brush her hand against her daughter's cheek, instantly wincing at how hot her skin had become.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked softly.

Emma's head fell to the side and she tried a reassuring smile, but no matter what, she still looked in pain.

The blonde could see from the looks of concern that her attempts were pointless and she said, "everything hurts…"

Her mother swallowed hard and tried to hold back tears, the thought of her child was gut wrenching and the post-birth hormones certainly were not helping her to keep things together.

"Regina went to get the antidote, they should be in Storybrooke right about now," she assured.

"They?" the blonde asked with a furrowed brow.

Snow opened and closed her mouth as she realised her folly.

"And…Doctor Cameron," David offered.

Emma closed her eyes in frustration and would have shook her head if it wouldn't have caused her excruciating pain.

Henry tilted his head at her reaction and asked, "do you not remember this already happening?"

"If I went on a road trip with your mom, do you really think I would have acted the way I did when I first came to Storybrooke?" his mother returned.

The boy's eyes widened and Snow and Charming exchanged a cautious look, "what is it, Henry?" David asked.

"Well…if the potion was already gone in our future, then that could mean that we did something wrong…since it was already gone, it should mean that we're just going through the motions and nothing we do here will change anything. But Emma already knowing she's the saviour could change everything and who knows what could be different. Maybe mom shouldn't have told her…"

His grandmother took a moment to absorb this, her brain hurt just a little bit whenever she thought about time travel, but she was relatively sure that she understood this, "so you're saying that we could have already completely changed the future?"

The brunette boy nodded and said, "if we go back, who knows what will be different…"

"But if the future's already different, how would we be here? And we wouldn't have gone back in time to change it," Charming thought allowed, his features becoming more and more confused as he thought about it.

Henry watched his grandfather try to work through it and he couldn't help but think how hilarious Regina would have found this scene. He considered recording it for a moment, before he just shook his head and said, "we have to do something."

Before anyone could make any suggestions, the door slid open and the sound of a cane hitting the floor announced who it was before anyone even looked up.

House walked in, followed closely by Foreman and Chase and he looked around the room.

Tilting his head, he asked, "what did you do with the hot one?"

Snow, David and Henry just returned with a confused look and Foreman and Chase rolled their eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" Henry asked tentatively.

House smirked at him and said, "well I guess it could be either of the two absentees."

The boy instantly grimaced as he registered that he had just called both of his moms 'hot' and he fell back into the chair, watching as his grandfather clenched his fists.

"Cameron said that she was going to do a house search…" Chase said behind him.

House turned to him and said, "and you choose now to tell me this?"

"She said to only tell you if you asked…" he replied rather timidly.

The older doctor just shook his head in mock disappointment and asked, "did she at least give you an update on the patient?"

"The only change is a fever of 103…"

House thought about this for a moment, but no possibilities came to mind and he was soon distracted when he finally noticed something.

There was a fourth set of familiar green eyes staring at him, and he narrowed his eyes at the recognition in the woman's eyes.

"You could have told me she was awake," he sighed as he limped over to her, "it's very unprofessional to discuss symptoms in front of the patient."

Chase and Foreman followed him over to the seemingly mute patient and House began inspecting her, seeing some noticeable contempt in her facial expression.

"How are you feeling, Miss Swan?" he asked, putting far too much emphasis on her name.

Emma considered whether talking would give her away, but she had a feeling that House was already forming some convoluted theory, though she seriously doubted that it possibly involved time travel.

"Is she mute?" House asked after a couple seconds of complete silence, when he got no answer, he said, "that could be a symptom…"

The blonde resisted the urge to groan in frustration and said, "I'm not mute."

House's eyebrows shot up at the sound of her voice and he turned to look at her critically, "you know, it's one thing to look exactly like someone you are not related to, but you it's more than a coincidence when you sound exactly like them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the saviour replied with the least amount of fear or indignation House had ever gotten from a patient whom he had spoken directly to.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Chase and Foreman each exchanged a look of confusion, they had clearly detected the same inflections in the woman's voice as House had. But no matter how much the two of them thought about it, they couldn't come up with any logical reason for all of the resemblances.

Emma just held his eye contact, trying to exude more confidence than Cameron ever had, at least when she worked for House. The man just narrowed his eyes at her, clearly trying to think of some kind of theory. He quickly excluded his first one considering he had seen them in the same room and the fact that it made no sense for Cameron to ever pretend to be a patient.

"House," Chase urged, desperately trying to get him to stop whatever he was doing, after all, the man didn't come into patients' rooms unless he wanted insult or assault them.

The oldest doctor looked over his shoulder at the blond and just shook his head, "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yet," Foreman corrected.

House sighed deeply and held his hand over his heart in mock pain.

"Why are you here?" Mary Margaret interrupted.

He looked over to the brunette woman, almost as if he just realised that she was there and said, "I'm doctoring."

"It doesn't seem like you're doing it very well," David replied with narrowed eyes.

House looked between the pair and tilted his head, "you two are far too young to have a daughter in her thirties."

The brunette's throat constricted at his words, but she quickly shook her head and said, "we're her friends…obviously…"

"You're acting oddly maternal towards your 'friend', or are you just the kind of people who cling to broken people and try and protect them? Because from what I have read, she is pretty damn broken…"

David lifted his fist to punch the man, but his wife quickly grabbed his arm and shook her head, silently reminding him that the insufferable doctor had already been punched once.

"Can you please leave?" Mary Margaret said instead.

"You can't kick me out," he shot back.

"I can," Emma said from behind him, though from her voice, it didn't sound like House's words had affected her at all. Honestly, after everything she had been through in Storybrooke, the great and powerful Dr House wasn't even half as intimidating.

House turned and eyes the woman again, though his mind once again failed to come up with any explanation that his rational brain could accept.

"As you wish," he quipped, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any more useful information right now.

Once the door had slid shut, the four sets of green eyes fell onto the two remaining doctors and Foreman and Chase stood awkwardly across the room, neither of them having any idea what they could say in this truly bizarre situation.

Emma felt her eyes begin to droop and she didn't even have time to make a sound as unconsciousness made her head hit against the pillow hard.

Snow jumped up from her seat as the heart monitor began beeping and Chase and Foreman surged forward.

"Call a code," Chase shouted.

Charming pulled his wife aside and their new born started wailing, almost as if he knew that his sister was in danger.

Henry scrunched up his eyes, this had happened far too many times since they had been here, but he had thought that her waking up was a sign that she was getting slightly better.

The teen walked over to his uncle and took his up in his arms so that he didn't have to watch the two doctors trying to shock his mother's heart back into rhythm.

"Charging…clear…"

Foreman let out a sigh of relief as he stared intently at the heart monitor for a couple of seconds, before he turned and put the paddles away.

"What does that mean?" Snow asked in a small voice.

Chase and Foreman exchanged a look, before the blond said, "there is only so many times that will work…"

Snow let out a breath and leaned into her husband, hoping that Regina and Cameron had enough time to get back before the last time it happened.

 **A/N Next chapter will be the last :) I will possibly do an epilogue if you guys want it.**

 **Let me know what you thought XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Cameron sat on a little box and watched Regina do her work.

The older brunette was searching intently for the potion she had thought she had misplaced so many years ago. Of course she had thought nothing about it at the time since it wasn't something she needed when she had discovered it missing, but right now it was the most important thing in the world.

"Why did you go to that store?" the doctor asked after five minutes of pure silence, she had been determined not to ask, but curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Regina looked over at the brunette and said, "I got something that I need in order to get my life back."

"Meaning?" Cameron asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Something that I will be able to use to travel back to my own time."

The younger brunette nodded her understanding, though her brow was still furrowed, "what could that possibly be?"

Regina sighed and wondered whether Emma was this curious in the future, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the intricately carved wand and threw it over to the younger woman.

Cameron caught it, but still looked thoroughly confused as she inspected it, "is this…a wand?"

"I can use its power to open a portal back to the future," Regina replied as she turned back to the shelf of potions she was rifling through.

The doctor opened her mouth to comment on her choice of words, before she just closed it and decided that it was unnecessary. Instead she thought of something far more important to question, "but I thought you said that there is no magic outside of Storybrooke?"

"At the moment, dear, there is no magic in this realm at all," the former Evil Queen said without turning around, mostly so that the other woman wouldn't see her nervously biting her lip, since she had no idea whether her plan would truly work. "I have an idea that might work…"

"Is there no way to test it before we make the four-hour trip back to Princeton?" Cameron sighed, "doesn't this potion need…magic as well?"

Regina's hand fell onto a phial of bright purple liquid and she almost let out a very audible sigh of relief that it was actually here. However, that relief soon turned into frustration as she noticed something about the potion, about all of the potions in fact, they were all of significantly weaker colour than they had been in the future. Turning around, she held up the liquid to show the other woman, "it won't work," she said hollowly, she hadn't been too confident in her plan with the wand to begin with, she had only stolen into Rumple's shop in the first place on the off chance that she might find something and avoid having to make yet another road trip here from Princeton Plainsborough.

"You said you have a plan for this," Cameron said weakly, "shouldn't the same logic that makes this capable of opening a portal also make the potion work?"

"That's assuming that the logic works in the first place," Regina shot back, before she tilted her head at the other woman, "I know that you got the proof that you wanted, but you seem to have adjusted ridiculously quickly to this new reality."

Cameron bit her lip and thought about trying to just deny the woman's words, but she knew that there was no point. She was no longer the same woman who had demanded for proof back at the hospital. There was just something about this town that made her feel strangely more optimistic than usual, even before she had gotten her proof, she'd had this strange sense of belonging. It was certainly something that she had never experienced before and it was not something that she wanted to know wouldn't happen if they had changed the future in some way.

It was almost as if being here simply shut off the rational part of her brain and allowed the other part to be free to believe what she was being told, and she had to admit that she rather liked that feeling of freedom.

"I no longer see a point in denying a future that I want to happen," she almost mumbled.

Despite everything going on, Regina actually smiled at that, it was nice to know that her girlfriend was so able to completely trust her, even before getting to know her.

A silence passed, before Cameron remembered what they had been talking about and asked, "what was your plan to make the wand work?"

"True Love's Kiss, it's the most powerful magic of all and it should be able to transcend time," Regina said almost to herself, as if she couldn't quite believe that she was saying those words.

"Meaning?"

"Magic was brought to Storybrooke in the future using the True Love shared between Snow White and Prince Charming, after nearly thirty years, I had magic again and it shows no signs of being depleted in the near future…so, in theory, True Love magic can be used to activate these potions…"

"But wouldn't we have to go back to the hospital and get my par…get them to kiss?" Cameron asked, "what if you are wrong?"

"They are not the only two who share True Love…"

Cameron opened her mouth to asked who, before she just clamped it shut as the realisation dawned on her, she was about to reject her premise, but instead thought of something else to say, "if we have to wait for you and…Emma to share a kiss, then it will have the same issue as waiting for Snow White and Prince Charming to kiss…"

"True Love is destined," Regina said slowly.

"No…" Cameron began, but faltered when she couldn't think of a hole in her argument, not only because she had zero understanding of magic.

"If you are indeed Emma Swan, then you are my True Love, no matter who you pretend to be."

"I am not pretending; my name is legally Allison Cameron…" the brunette replied rather weakly.

"I thought that you wanted the future you have seen…"

Cameron brought her bottom lip into her mouth and considered this, she did indeed want to have everything that the future Emma Swan had, but at the same time, she liked her life at the moment. When she really thought about it, she realised that the Emma Swan of her past and the saviour of the future were two completely different people in her mind. The first was a scared little foster child who had hid from a particularly bad foster brother and the latter was a fearless woman who jumped in front of a car to save a little boy. Allison Cameron was neither of those things and she really had no idea what to think anymore.

"I…don't know…"

Regina turned around and picked up a phial of clear liquid and held it up for the other woman to see, "this will make you forget the last couple of days," she announced.

Cameron swallowed hard and stared at it intently before she asked, "why would I want that?"

"Because, if you are able to forget, then the future will be protected. You will get to be Allison Cameron for as long as you deem fit and when the time comes, you will have no idea that your son will be interrupting your twenty-eighth birthday to bring you to Storybrooke."

The doctor stared at it for a few moments, before she came to her feet and walked over to the other woman, "what do you want me to do?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Regina let out a little sigh of relief and said, "just allow me one kiss and we will know whether my theory will work."

"And you're sure that I am destined to be your True Love?"

"More sure than I have ever been about anything in my life, dear," Regina replied softly.

Cameron just slightly inclined her head, refusing to make eye contact with the other woman, just waiting for her to make the first move.

It didn't take long for the former queen to realise what the other woman was doing, and she leaned forward to attach their lips.

She had planned for a short peck, but as soon as her lips covered the other woman's, her mind seemed to completely forget that this wasn't really her girlfriend, at least not yet.

All of the fears of losing the woman she loved seemed to take over as she began moving her lips, and it didn't take long for Cameron to get lost in the kiss.

The younger brunette brought her arms around Regina's waist as the older woman placed her arms around the doctor's shoulders, bringing her impossibly closer.

It took a full minute for them both to realise exactly what was happening and they pulled away quickly.

Cameron took some panting breaths, trying to grasp why that had been oh so amazing, she had never actually thought that any kiss could be that good or feel so right, so destined. She had always dreamed of sharing True Love's Kiss with someone, but she had never been under the impression that it was actually going to happen.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Cameron dropped her hands and cleared her throat.

Regina blushed slightly and brought her hands away from the other woman's shoulder.

She was about to open her palm to see if the potions had changed colour, but her eyes widened when she saw the glowing item in the other brunette's hand.

Cameron followed her line of sight and looked down at the wand, she instantly fell back dropped the shining piece of wood to the floor.

Regina tried not to laugh at the woman half way across her vault and leaned down to pick it up, she then looked down to her other hand and saw that each of the phials of potion had regained their distinctive glow.

Looking back at Cameron, whose eyes were still wide open, she said, "I believe it worked."

* * *

"Her fever hasn't broken yet," Chase announced, and he could almost feel the worry radiating off the other people in the room.

Cameron and Regina should have been back over an hour ago and the blonde patient was getting worse with each passing moment. The blond seriously doubted that she would be waking up again if they didn't come up with something, but they had tried every combination of drugs that made even the slightest sense while they had waited for the return of the two brunettes.

The strangest thing was that Mary Margaret, David and Henry seemed convinced that something would happen when the pair came back, but Chase didn't know what it could have possibly have been. He didn't understand why his colleague had decided to try and do a home search in the first place, it took eight hours to get there and back and that didn't even include the time it took to actually search the house. He was pretty sure that if they even found the answer at this point, it would only serve to satisfy House's curiosity.

The door slid open behind them and Chase noticed the hopeful expressions on each of their faces, which quickly dropped when they saw Foreman enter the room.

"All of the blood tests were inconclusive…" he said as comfortingly as possible, but it didn't seem that any of them cared much about any of the tests they had performed in Cameron's absence, almost as if they already knew what all of their results would be.

Foreman and Chase exchanged a look to ensure that they were each having the same thoughts about their reactions.

"I'm afraid that the only thing left that could possibly help would be an LP, but after her earlier surgery there is practically no way that she would survive the procedure…" Foreman began, he didn't like having to tell someone that their loved one was about to die, especially considering that among those present was this woman's son. The fact that none of them seemed to be registering just how dire the situation really was.

Mary Margaret brought her bottom lip into her mouth and just stared straight past him and to the clock hung on the wall behind him. They were an hour and twelve minutes late, and the woman was so worried about what could happen if they didn't walk through that door right now that she didn't even register the fact that they were in the midst of rush hour.

Foreman was about to say something to ensure that they understood what he was trying to tell them, but before he could, the heart monitor began beeping loudly.

He looked over at Chase, and they silently agreed that she wouldn't be surviving this time, no matter how hard they tried.

It was for this reason that Chase crashed his hand against the call button and when three nurses ran in, he said, "get them out of here."

Snow and Charmings' eyes each widened when they registered why he had decided to send them out this time and the brunette began shaking her head, refusing to believe that they couldn't get her little girl's heart working just one more time.

In her disbelief, however, the nurse was able to easily pull her, her husband and her grandson out of the room, and then she quickly ran back in and closed all of the blinds.

The three Charmings stood in silence for a moment, before the brunette woman turned to Charming, tears already staining her cheek, and fell into him.

"This can't be happening," she whispered against his chest, instantly feeling his hand coming to rest on her back.

The blond opened his mouth, but closed it when not a single thing to say came to mind, and he instead looked over to Henry to see how he was reacting. The teen was just staring absently at the blocked window, clearly trying to comprehend what was happening.

However, his gaze was torn away at the sound of heels clicking quickly against the floor.

He and his grandparents all spun around to see the two brunettes they had been praying for, running towards the room.

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"She coded and they sent us out…" Snow replied, her eyes lingering on Cameron, imagining that the doctor who was not really the Emma she knew and loved would be the last image she would ever have of her daughter when they returned to the future.

Cameron looked to Regina before she just held her hand out, a moment later the older brunette produced a phial from her pocket.

The doctor looked to her parents and to everyone's shock, she smiled weakly at them and said, "everything will be fine," before she slid into the room.

Charming and Snow looked at each other for a second and the over to Regina, "what did you do?" Charming asked tentatively.

"I gave her the proof she wanted," Regina replied rather vaguely.

* * *

"You kissed her?!" Emma asked.

Regina just smiled at the blonde, disregarding all of the broken bones, she looked perfectly healthy.

The brunette had just finished recounting everything that had happened, and the saviour had reacted to the exact thing that she knew she would.

"'Her' is you, Emma," she laughed.

Emma just pouted and looked past Regina to David, Snow and Henry who were each looking at her with wide grins. She didn't really remember anything after telling House to leave the room, so she had been very much confused when she had woken up to Chase and Foreman incessantly asking her younger self about what she had put in the syringe. Once they had ensured that she wasn't going to code again, Cameron had insisted that they leave her alone, obviously she didn't like the idea of actually having a conversation with herself and she did want things to go back to normal as quickly as possible.

"Speaking of which…" Regina hinted.

The blonde let out a little sigh, she had a little bit of hope that they wouldn't ask, but she knew that it was inevitable.

"I got a scholarship to med school and changed my name…"

"We kind of assumed," Snow replied softly, "but why did you go back to being Emma?"

"Me and Chase got divorced," the blonde replied without looking up at her girlfriend.

Regina's mouth fell open for a moment, but when she considered it, it certainly made sense that Cameron and Chase would end up together eventually. They could talk about it more later, but if their breakup was what made her go back to being Emma Swan, than she could hardly be angry that it happened.

Snow and Charming just blinked a couple of times at the prospect of Emma having been married before, and before anyone could say anything, the prince asked angrily, "what did he do?"

Emma looked at her father's clenched fists and knew that he was more than willing to go and punch the blond doctor.

"It just didn't work, we broke up on good terms, unclench dad," she chuckled.

Charming relaxed at the news and they all fell into silence, seemingly all agreeing that they could talk about it more when they got home.

"So… Henry began, "do we have to wait here until ma's better?"

Regina shook her head and replied, "if we go back to Storybrooke now, then I can heal all of her injuries…"

They were all about to agree to this plan, but they were interrupted by a little knock at the door.

A moment later, Cuddy walked in with a wide smile, trailed by a woman and little boy that none of them had ever seen before.

"Forgive the interruption, Miss Swan," she said as the three of them approached the bed.

Emma smiled at Lisa, clearly the woman had forgot about her knowing her name considering the traumatic event she had witnessed moments later. The blonde then turned her attention to the boy and woman and smiled at them.

"Emma Swan meet Kara and Carter Johnson," Cuddy said.

"Hey," the blonde said, she wasn't quite sure what else she could possibly say.

Kara stood there for a moment, just inspecting all of the woman's injuries, before she just surged forward and hugged her.

Emma winced and watched as Cuddy reached out to try and stop her, but she just shook her head at the doctor, who raised her eyebrows but remained silent.

"Thank you," she whispered, failing to hold back her grateful tears.

Snow and Charming smiled broadly at the scene, the brunette failing to hold back a few sniffles at the scene. Now that her daughter was no longer in danger, she couldn't stop the pride from flooding her system and seeing the little boy who she had saved only made that feeling intensify.

Kara pulled back and motioned for her son to come over, he walked timidly over to the woman who had saved him and stood next to his mother.

"I made you something," he said while looking at the ground, he held out an envelope.

Emma looked at her casted arm and then over to Regina.

The brunette seemed to understand instantly and switched over to sit on the edge of the bed.

She took the offered paper off the boy.

She made short work of getting the folded A4 paper inside it out and turned it over, a smile instantly spread across her face at the childishly drawn image of a blonde woman dressed in armour holding a sword. Underneath it said 'you're my hero'.

She shirted to show to Emma, "thank you," the blonde said with a watery smile, "you're really talented."

Carter smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "thank you."

They all remained in a comfortable silence, before the door slid open again and they all turned to see Cameron holding two to-go cups of coffee.

Kara and Carter each looked completely surprised look and as the doctor walked into the room, Regina said, "it's a complete coincidence."

"Really?" Carter asked in awe as he looked between the two women.

"Nobody was as shocked as we were," the former queen laughed, "but we couldn't be more grateful that she was her to save Emma."

Carter tilted his head as he thought about this and asked, "so you're my hero's hero?"

Cameron looked over to Regina who just smiled at her utterly shocked expression, and answered for her, "indeed she is."

The boy walked across the room and hugged her tightly, the brunette doctor blinked her shock away quickly and allowed Cuddy to take both of the coffees so that she could bring her hand up to rest on his shoulder.

A full five minutes passed, before Kara lightly pulled the boy away from the doctor and mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"Thank you…again…" the mother said with a huge grin at the blonde in the bed, "we should give you some privacy."

The mother and son took their leave of the room after a couple more grateful expressions and Cuddy turned to hand Cameron her coffees.

The brunette took the one off the top and said, "that one's for you."

"Oh…thanks Allison," the Deane of Medicine said, "I just paged you to tell you that the case is no longer Houses."

"I think he already knew that," Cameron chuckled.

Cuddy was about to bring the cup up to her lips, but the younger doctor quickly grabbed her arm.

Her boss looked at her cautiously and the brunette said, "it's…really hot, you should probably wait until you get to your office to drink it."

"Okay…" Cuddy said with a cautious look, before she decided that there was no way Cameron would join in on House's stupid plans to mess with her beverages. So she just brushed it off and turned to the others in the room, "it was truly a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

With that, Lisa Cuddy left the room and they all remained in silence, before Regina said, "it's really hot?"

Cameron just rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't think she would drink it right away."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, mostly because she wanted her girlfriend to remember that she was sitting behind her. She knew that it shouldn't have bothered her that they kissed, but she knew that it would have bothered her a lot less if she could actually remember it.

Cameron looked over at the blonde and allowed herself to inspect her for a moment, she certainly looked happy and it just reaffirmed that she had to go through with Regina's plan if she wanted to make sure that she would end up the same way.

"One drop of memory potion makes a person forget everything that happened for up to two days," Regina replied.

Henry smiled at this and said, "so my theory about time travel was right?"

"You had a theory about time travel?" Emma laughed.

"Why is that so shocking, ma?" Henry asked in mock hurt.

"It doesn't surprise me at all," she chuckled.

"What was your theory?" Cameron asked tentatively, she was starkly less comfortable talking to the boy than her older self, but she just told herself that it was another thing to look forward to.

"That it has all happened before, it explains the missing potion and you choosing to take the memory potion explains why the future is unchanged. So when we go back, everything should be exactly the same."

Cameron nodded slowly and said, "well I should probably go and make the others their 'coffee' to make sure."

With that, she turned around, desperately wishing that she had something else to say to them, but she told herself that she would be part of their family in no time.

She was about to leave without another word, but someone cautiously tapped her on her shoulder.

She turned back to face the nervous looking brunette and said, "yes…. Snow?"

The older brunette smiled at her and then said, "before you go…I thought maybe you would want to meet your…brother."

"Ermm…okay," the doctor said unsurely before she walked over to the bed and stood near Emma and Regina, though she still stood somewhat away from them.

Charming brought the sleeping boy out of the crib and walked over to those surrounding the bed.

"Did you pick a name?" Henry asked.

Snow looked at the brunette version of her daughter and then over to her older counterpart, deciding that she could deal with the strange sight later, she reached forward to take her new-born from her husband's arms and smiled down at his peaceful sleeping face.

"This is…Prince Cameron Nolan," she announced.

Emma smiled at this and Cameron just blinked a couple of times as she considered this. She had never had someone named after her and in some strange way, it made her feel better about what she was about to do. She'd been having somewhat mixed feelings about wiping her memory, and in some way, admitting that she one day wanted to say goodbye to her life as Doctor Allison Cameron. Now she felt as though her life as a doctor would forever be honoured.

"Thank you," she breathed, she wanted to hug the woman, but she knew that she just wasn't there yet, though she knew that the blonde certainly would be when she regained the use of her arms.

"I thought about Emmett, but this just seemed better," Snow laughed happily.

The peaceful moment of silence that followed was soon interrupted by beeping and Cameron brought her pager out of her pocket.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she said, "I really have to go…"

With one last smile, the doctor exited the room and Regina stood from the bed to get the wand from her bag so that she could prepare the spell.

They all remained quiet while the queen worked, until Emma said, "well that was weird as hell."

They all laughed.

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and as always, I need to thank my awesome beta QueenApples for all of her help XD**

 **As for the epilogue, I may do one eventually, but since I start back at uni next week I wanted to make progress on my other fics, if you guys have any ideas for what you want to see in an epilogue than please feel free to let me know XD**

 **Otherwise, thank you for sticking with this to the end and let me know what you thought of it if you want to :)**


End file.
